You Get Me Closer To God
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Bella era minha. E eu me entreguei totalmente a ela na noite em que nos conhecemos. Com ela eu tive os melhores dias e noites, ela era simplesmente meu mundo. E seria sempre assim com ela. # FANFIC FINALIZADA #
1. Quando dois estranhos se conhecem

_*** Edward POV ***_

"Oh Inferno!"

Era somente isso que eu pensava enquanto estava indo na direção do meu carro e saindo daquele inferno de tribunal, sou promotor publico e no momento estou vivendo a pior fase da minha vida. Com um caso penando na minha mão. O que mais eu poderia querer? Meu nome, Edward Cullen. Tenho 25 anos fui traído pela mulher que eu achei que amava. Hoje sei que foi tudo uma válvula de escape, e o sexo era bom. E era só isso, sexo com Tanya era prazeroso mais ela nunca realizou todas as minhas fantasias, ou melhor, acho que nenhuma realmente. Geralmente era a posição básica mesmo. por melhor que fosse, eu queria mais, muito mais. Só que infelizmente ela tinha essa coisa recatada, ela dizia que foi o jeito como os pais a criaram, pura mentira!

Aposto que estão loucos para saber como descobri a traição da naja de salto agulha. Simples...

Cheguei em casa do trabalho e a pego com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jacob Black na minha cama. Que naquele momento era um dos suspeitos do caso que eu cuido agora. Minha reação? Ah sim, minha reação, foi imediata esperei eles acabassem com o servicinho sujo e liguei para a policia enquanto eles levaram Jacob eu dei conta de Tanya. Disse a ela que não queria nunca mais vê-la na minha vida. E que se um dia ela cruzasse o meu caminho que fingisse não me conhecer. E o melhor foi como a tirei da minha vida. Imaginem só, enquanto o circo estava armado lá embaixo no hall do prédio, repórteres, câmeras de TV, fotógrafos e vizinhos. Eu simplesmente levei minha querida noiva para lá. Nua e gozada para jogá-la na rua como a vadia que ela é. Agarrei seus cabelos e chamei o elevador.

Chegando ao térreo eu já gritava e ela me pedia para não fazer aquilo.

_**Flashback on**_

- Edward, por favor, me perdoa? Não faça isso comigo foi um erro, errar é humano!

- Tânya, eu somente estou fazendo o que você merece. – gritava para o prédio inteiro ouvir.

Agarrei pelos cabelos e chamando a atenção de todos incluindo algumas vizinhas. Que eram loucas por mim, e a joguei no chão.

- Estão vendo isso aqui? Essa é a maior vadia que Seattle já viu. Eu fui um idiota e acreditei nessa vadia, e acabei de pegar ela na cama com Jacob Black. – apontei para o camburão onde se encontrava o índio idiota.

Os flashes não paravam. As câmeras e todos que estavam olhando na direção do carro onde Jacob estava agora viraram suas atenções para nós dois. Eu não estava nem aí para minha reputação, meu emprego naquela hora. Em compensação a senhorita Tanya Denalli, filha de um magnata, estava sendo transmitida ao vivo em todas as emissoras de maior audiência do país. como CNN e Fox News.

_**Flashback off**_

E foi assim que eu terminei com aquela vadia, não gosto muito de me lembrar disso enfim. Fiquei uma semana sendo noticia de todas as colunas de fofocas possíveis e imagináveis por culpa dela, não que isso tenha me prejudicado no meu trabalho muito pelo contrario acham que eu fiz isso de propósito para agarrar o safado. E aqui estou eu com um aumento de salário. Não que eu ganhasse pouco também. E com as mulheres também obtive minha fama, todas solidárias com o corno que pegou sua noivinha na cama com outro.

Também não me aproveitei disso, estou querendo distancia de mulheres no momento. Não eu não estou em contato com algum homem querendo descobrir o que realmente sou. Eu sei que sou homem muito homem ok? Claro que hoje à noite eu talvez abra uma exceção. Meus amigos resolveram fazer um Happy Hour em um novo pub que abriu aqui em Seattle, como não estou fazendo nada e preciso fugir um pouco desse caso antes que eu fique maluco! Bem e é para esse pub que eu vou assim que chegar em casa e me arrumar.

_*** Bella POV ***_

Eu acabei de me mudar para Seattle, estou aqui no meu segundo ano de colégio para tentar viver minha vida de uma forma diferente. Coisa que em Forks eu nunca iria conseguir. Porque eu sou assim nada que é pouco me satisfaz. Acredito que Seattle vai me dar aquilo que eu tanto procuro e anseio que muito menos eu sei o que é. Detalhe básico.

Minha vida em Forks sempre foi monótona. Eu tinha um namorado legal. Jacob, legal até eu descobrir certas coisas sobre ele a primeira delas foi que ele fazia parte de uma organização criminosa a Oca Nostra, vocês devem estar se perguntando que diabo de nome é esse, eu irei explicar.

Jacob é meio indígena ele faz parte da Tribo Quileute que fica em La Push por isso o Oca vem do nome das habitações indígenas e o Nostra deve ter vindo de inspiração Italiana dos grande e verdadeiros mafiosos, ok! Digam-me como pude namorar um ser desses? Não posso nem dizer que o sexo era bom. Afinal só conheci ele nos meus 15 anos e ele não tinha lá um instrumento considerável muitas vezes eu fingi. Aliás, acho que fingi sempre. não me lembro de ter tido um orgasmo inesquecível com ele.

Bom assim que descobri tudo resolvi dar um passa fora no idiota. Apesar de não amá-lo eu sempre gostei dele, infelizmente ele seguiu os piores caminhos na vida.

- OMG!

Fui retirada dos meus pensamentos pelos gritos da Alice e Ana. que estavam no meu sofá vendo o programa mensal de fofocas do canal E! Que fazem uma retrospectiva de todos os podres da sociedade americana do mês.

- Bella! não é seu ex-namorado sendo preso? - as duas gritavam enquanto eu me aproximava para ver a TV melhor.

- OMG! Sim é ele.

- Que babado! – gritavam sem parar e então aumentaram a TV.

" Jacob Black líder da organização criminosa Oca Nostra foi preso, e temos ainda mais! a grande humilhação de Tanya Denalli..."

Me retirei da sala para começar a me arrumar já que as duas não iriam largar do meu pé enquanto eu não fosse com elas ao tal pub meninas não paravam de gritar que a humilhação da tal Tanya tinha sido no mesmo condomínio que eu moro e eu não parava de rir das duas, coloquei minha cabeça para fora do banheiro para vê-las.

- Bella porque você não resolveu se mudar a dois meses atrás. nós perdemos tudo isso! – choramingavam

- Simples, eu não sou vidente. Mais se isso aconteceu – apontava para a TV. - pode acontecer de novo. - não me contive, tive que gargalhar com elas.

- Bella nós vamos morar aqui, Os babados são quentes!

- Vocês não prestam... FATO!

Não senti o mínimo dó do Jacob, ele merece pagar pelos seus crimes. Mesmo assim, sinto pena do Billy e do meu próprio pai que sempre gostou do Jacob como um filho. E ficou muito triste por nossa separação, hoje ele deve estar dando graças a deus porque não estou mais com o "querido filho" de seu grande amigo. Enfim aqui estou eu me arrumando para a caça como diz a Alice. Desde o Jacob eu nunca mais me relacionei com outro homem, agora eu quero curtir estou aqui pensando na minha vida e olha acho que eu tenho que me soltar mais voltar a ser a velha Bella a Bella antes do Jacob a porra louca virgem. Ok, nem tanto porque virgem eu deixei de ser a algum tempo então... Mais porra louca eu vou voltar a ser e será hoje que eu vou descontar 1 ano sem sexo com o primeiro que passar.

- Como é Bella?

- Ops! Falei alto demais! – não acredito que elas ouviram isso.

- Bella Tsunami ta voltando... – riam sem parar da minha cara.

- Estão prontas? Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa suas bitches!

E assim seguimos no carro super discreto da Alice. Um Porsche amarelo canário, Alá piu-piu. Eu juro que demorei muito para entender o porquê desse bendito carro. ela cismou tanto até que o Sr. Brandon resolveu dar de presente de 15 anos, na sua super festa "Sweett Fifteen".

Hoje eu sei, minha querida amiga é doida e adora chamar atenção. Ela já chamava pela beleza incomum aos 14 anos, imagina agora com um Porsche amarelo canário, de matar não? Alice é impossível no meio do caminho quis parar para jantar, disse que assim não daria vexame se bebesse um pouco a mais. Caso aparecesse algum gatinho.

- Tenho certeza que hoje sairemos todas acompanhadas dessa balada!!! – diziam pulando para lá e para cá às vezes achava que Alice foi uma pulga ou uma formiga atômica na outra vida. Pulga ou formiga? Definitivamente Formiga e atômica. ela sempre foi assim desde pequena, pelo menos sua intuição nunca falha acredito que hoje tirarei as teias de aranha que se instalaram sobre a minha vida sexual. Não que eu esteja desesperada, ah eu to desesperada SIM! Por favor, me entendam sim já estou há um ano sem sexo, desde que terminei com Jacob. Também não posso negar que sinto falta, afinal quem não senti? Mais apesar de ser pegadora não consigo ir para cama com qualquer um assim do nada, mais hoje pela minha falta que ta quase me matando vou abrir uma exceção, já dizia o ditado "Caiu na rede é peixe"

O Restaurante era extremamente agradável bem a nossa cara. Jovem e com um clima bem descontraído claro que nós três não perdemos tempo e logo ficamos encarando o pacote principal do restaurante. Os garçons, todos extremamente bonitos, ai minha nossa senhora das virgens untadas, se eu pudesse pegava todos aqui mesmo na frente de todos. Ok Bella se controla.

No exato momento em que eu resolvi parar de secar os garçons que eu vi 3 homens lindos entrando no restaurante. Um moreno que era E-N-O-R-M-E, logo pensei na Ana e olhei para ela que já estava babando, Alice também não perdeu tempo e ficou olhando para o loirinho, ele não era enorme como o moreno mais era gostosinho e por ultimo a tentação em forma humana. Um homem médio com cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes. duas lindas esmeraldas e um sorriso de matar qualquer mulher, ok morri! Ambos tinham pinta de serem mais velhos do que nós claro, porque vão olhar para as pirralhas sentadas nessa mesa.

Deus eles olharam!

E eu como boa anta que sou, corei e abaixei minha cabeça, quando os meus olhos se encontraram com o dono do par de esmeraldas.

- Nossa Bella o que são aqueles ali? Melhor que os garçons!!! – Alice se abanava fingindo passar mal, eu simplesmente ria da cara dela

- Seeeenhoooorrr!!!! – Ana falava alto eu quase bati nela com medo de algum deles estar escutando.

- Realmente meninas aqueles ali, são o que tem melhor no restaurante.

- Bella joga charme quem sabe sua teia de aranha vai embora hoje. – Alice e Ana falavam enquanto eu apenas fitava a mesa que eles sentaram. dava apenas para ver os cabelos já que o loirinho estava na frente.

Esquecendo um pouco da mesa próxima a nossa começamos a rir e nos lembrar das aventuras em Forks era divertido tudo que fazíamos...

- Bella, como você perdeu o selo de qualidade Swan?

- O que!?

- A virgindade Bella, Hellooo??? – revirava os olhos e estalava os dedos. Ana só ria da situação. E eu corei imediatamente como contar a minha querida amiga que perdi a virgindade na festa de 15 anos dela?

_**Flashback on**_

- Vamos Bella, Alice não vai notar nossa falta e já dançamos a valsa.

- Jake, eu acho melhor não.

Tentava me esquivar dele, mais era impossível eu mesma tinha que admitir que queria tudo aquilo. Entramos no quarto dos pais de Alice.

- Jake, você tá louco? Se alguém entrar aqui e nos pegar estamos fritos!

- Que nada Bella ninguém vai pegar a gente aqui, é seguro vem cá.

Ele se esfregava em mim. como se eu fosse um cachorro sarnento querendo aliviar a coceira, aff ! Ele me jogou na cama, ele estava com pressa, não era assim que sonhei como seria minha primeira vez mais no momento é o melhor que eu tenho... Agüenta! Fazer o que?

Ele subiu o meu vestido e retirou minha calcinha. Ele nem ao menos me fez um agrado, logo ele tava em cima de mim e retirando a sua ultima peça que nos separava.

Decepção, sim essa era a palavra que eu tinha acabado de ver. Não que eu tenha visto muitos, mais os dos filmes com toda certeza eram muito melhores do que aquele titiquim titiquim! **O.o**

Enquanto ele tentava achar a minha entrada – Oh senhor! O que eu fiz para merecer isso até parece que o virgem é ele – e olha que ele já tinha uma vasta experiência com a Alá feminina da reserva de La Push. Depois disso eu sabia era tudo uma grande mentira.

- Jake quer ajuda? – perguntei impaciente com a situação.

- Nããããoooo!

- Ok

Quando ele finalmente acertou doeu, mais não foi tanto afinal ele nunca foi avantajado. Coitado será que ele já viu aquelas pop ups malditas de propaganda sobre "_Aumente seu tamanho_" na internet?

Espero que também tenha para desentortar, porque o coitadinho é torto também. Enfim, enquanto ele estava lá se matando sobre a minha pessoa. Só faltava eu lixar a unha. Fiquei ali observando cada detalhe e cada defeito do quarto dos pais de Alice. Fingindo estar adorando tudo o que Jacob fazia, pobre homem assim que ele gozou eu fui a melhor atriz do mundo gozando junto com direito a gemidos altos quase gritinhos.

- Foi bom para você – não creio que ele está me perguntando isso... tsk tsk!

- Ah Jacob! Foi o melhor dia da minha vida – mereci o Oscar por essa mentira, FATO.

Voltamos para a festa de Alice como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele quarto, até hoje os pais dela não sabem de nada e nunca vão saber. Afinal é muita vergonha eles descobrirem que eu fiz sexo. Se é que aquilo pode se chamar de sexo tsk, tsk, na cama deles, a cama que fizeram a Alice. OMG!

_**Flashback off**_

Bom agora você sabe!

- _Beeeellllaaaaa_!!! – Alice gritou e fez os 3 se virarem rapidamente para olhar a mesa.

Ana ria feito louca da situação. e o grandão parecia que gostava dela pois a olhava e ria também.

- Alice me perdoa? Fiz beicinho.

- Claro tudo bem, eu também fiz isso...

- Alice Brandon! – Gritamos com a audácia de nossa querida formiga atômica

Começamos a rir e pedimos a conta já estava no horário do pub bombar, pedimos a conta e eu dei uma ultima olhada para a mesa dos gatinhos e suspirei e eles também olharam para nós? Eles olharam para nós, também depois do xilique da formiga O.o.

Foi então grandão cochichou algo que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja, e a tentação respondeu. Juro que adoraria ser o prato, o garfo qualquer coisa naquela mesa que ele tocasse.

Ao sair do restaurante dei uma ultima olhada para a tentação de cabelos acobreados e seguimos rumo ao pub que Alice tanto falava. Eu espero sinceramente que seja bom mesmo porque a coisa no restaurante tava boa demais. Ainda mais a mesa dos gatinhos.

_*** Edward POV ***_

Encontrei com meus amigos Emmett e Jasper na frente do restaurante atrasados como sempre. E eu fiquei igual um idiota esperando as duas noivinhas.

- Finalmente, noivas! – revirando os olhos dramaticamente.

- Eddie, não enche! – falaram os dois juntos sabendo que odeio esse apelido maldito, que eles me deram desde que nos conhecemos.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome e ainda temos que ir para o tal pub to sentindo que hoje a noite promete.

Assim que entrei no restaurante eu vi a mulher mais linda que eu poderia imaginar. Tanya era bonita mais não se comparava a moça de cabelos castanhos, sentada rindo com as amigas. As mechas avermelhadas e os lábios carnudos me chamaram atenção senti minha calça apertar imaginando como seriam aqueles lábios entorno do meu membro. me beijando, sugando, sussurrando, gemendo...

Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos qual era a chance dela querer o corno da Tanya? Continuei encarando a mesa enquanto a recepcionista nos levava a nossa, quando os olhos dela cruzaram com os meus rapidamente ela corou e abaixou o rosto. Suas amigas babavam pelos meus amigos. E eu somente me perguntava como seria ela nua em cima daquela mesa, desfrutando daqueles lábios.

Arrgh! Edward para de ser idiota! Eu mesmo me ralhei com esses pensamentos ridículos. Somente por um par de lábios extremamente sexys e carnudos? Nos sentamos e continuamos a conversar falando absurdos e de até mesmo trabalho. Emmett tinha sua própria empresa de segurança e Jasper trabalhava com ele eu não queria entrar no assunto do meu trabalho mais foi inevitável. Finalmente chegamos ao assunto Jacob Black líder da Oca Nostra.

- Que tipo de pessoa me dá esse nome a uma organização criminosa?

- Alguém bem imbecil – Jasper se divertia com o nome.

- Realmente mais tem uma explicação para isso. Ele é indígena e não Italiano como gostaria de ser, Oca é de habitação. Da casa dele – eu explicava escutando as risadas da mesa das meninas atrás de nós. será que elas estavam ouvindo a conversa e rindo da Oca?

Ao final da minha explicação Emmett e Jasper caíram na gargalhada riam com vontade era impossível não rir junto. Ainda mais se tratando da Oca e tinha que admitir aquilo virou piada para todo o departamento de justiça de Seattle. O silêncio agradável tomou conta da nossa mesa após a crise de riso e jantamos tranquilamente, escutando apenas sussurros vindos da mesa delas, se curiosidade matasse. Eu estaria morto. Um gritinho indignado veio da mesa delas, era a baixinha de cabelos curtos espetados com ar angelical, eu tinha quase certeza que Jasper estava se contendo pra não ir até ela.

Ela gritou o nome da menina de cabelos castanhos olhos profundos e muito sensuais, sim admito preciso urgente de uma mulher. Bem, se ela me quisesse, não ia me opor. Não mesmo! A outra garota com cabelos castanhos claros com uma franjinha que dava um ar infantil e ao mesmo tempo sexy não parava de rir da situação enquanto Bella, sim esse era o nome dela. o nome que a baixinha gritou corava até a raiz dos cabelos, só a ouvi pedindo perdão fazendo beicinho, ah esse beicinho fez minha calça se apertar ainda mais. Espero que Emmett e Jazz não reparem nisso. Antes de partirem ela me deu uma secada e um suspiro, Emmett logo sacou.

- Ganhou Mané!

- Emmett cala a boca! – eu disse entre os dentes querendo correr até ela e perguntar o que ela acharia de uma noite selvagem comigo, claro que ela me bateria ou chamaria a policia.

Terminamos o jantar e seguimos em direção ao que seria a "festa do Baco" o estacionamento estava quase cheio o que significa que o pub deve ser bom depois de 20 minutos conseguimos entrar o pub era realmente muito bom. A música alta e a agitação do local me animaram há quanto tempo eu não via isso...

Sim há muito tempo mesmo. Desde que conheci a Naja chamada Tanya, mais hoje eu iria aproveitar sentei no bar e pedi uma dose de Whisky cowboy. logo senti uma mãozinha pequena subindo nas minhas costas a olhei de cima a baixo e até que para começar não é nada mal.

- Oi! Me paga uma bebida.

- Claro o que você quiser... - até te levar para cama se for o caso. – Nome?

- Lauren... Vamos dançar?

- Claro!

Fomos para a pista estávamos dançando e desde que entrei no bar não vi mais meus amigos. já deveriam estar arrastando asa para alguma garota por aí, dançávamos animadamente ela se esfregava em mim e tagarelava coisas no meu ouvido. E eu não entendia meia palavra do que aquela gralha estava falando, estávamos girando até que encontrei Emmett e Jasper no bar olhando fixamente para algum lugar, eu continuava olhando para os dois até que Emmett me apontou para o local, onde estavam três meninas dançando sensualmente juntas, rindo e ondulando o corpo. Eu fiquei louco? Eram as três do restaurante mais cedo era agora que minha noite iria melhorar? Porque a Lauranha, sim apelidei a menina, Lauranha. Seria _**Lauren + piranha**_ sacaram? E agora?

**1** - Como me livrar da gralha?

**2** - Como ir até ela?

**3 **- Como tirar ela das patas daquele cidadão ali, que está pegando a cintura dela?

Peraê o futuro finado está com as mãos aonde? Não mesmo meu camarada, aquela ali já é minha. Acabei dando uma desculpa esfarrapada para Lauren e fui em direção a ela, quando estava chegando perto notei que ela se soltou do loirinho idiota e foi em direção ao banheiro. Poderia fazer mil coisas como entrar no banheiro e atacá-la ali mesmo em algum Box mais, não. Eu gosto da minha presa bem acuada, então simplesmente esperei. Quando ela saiu andando em direção ao bar olhando, talvez procurando suas amigas ou talvez o traste que estava com ela. E isso eu não ia permitir agarrei-a pelo braço e puxei-a, ela estava uma delicia. Simplesmente maravilhosa com aquela blusa vermelha e uma saia alá colegial o que me deixou extremamente louco, me veio varias fantasias que se eu pudesse realizaria com ela. Eu me perguntava quantos anos será que ela tinha com um ar tão angelical, claro que ela não era nenhuma adolescente mais também estava tudo escuro. não dava parar saber e não me importava nada agora só queria senti-la nos meus braços.

Ela me olhava assustada, excitada. podia ver muitos sentimentos naqueles olhos castanhos tão lindos. Então ela me deu um sorriso e eu pude sentir minha calça apertada não precisávamos de palavras para entender o que nós dois queríamos. nós dois sentíamos o mesmo o tesão a luxuria.

_**Música: Lady Gaga - Love Game**_

Eu a puxei para mim e rebolava meu quadril em sua direção para ela sentir o quanto eu já estava duro e a apertava em um abraço esmagador, mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e trilhava meu caminho em direção ao seu pescoço. Ela gemia no meu ouvindo e mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha assim como fiz com ela. Então ela se afastou para olhar meu rosto, então ela selou nossos lábios em um beijo devastador. Cheio de fogo e desejo como nunca tinha sentido em minha vida, nem mesmo Tanya ou mulher alguma conseguiu fazer meu corpo inteiro responder de uma só vez. Era incrível e ao mesmo tempo mágico ter aqueles lábios carnudos os quais foram tema de fantasias no restaurante mais cedo, ali junto aos meus era maravilhoso. O que estava acontecendo ali era muito melhor do que imaginei e seu gosto era simplesmente o melhor que eu já tinha provado.

Eu imaginava se o gosto entre suas pernas era melhor que de sua boca. Suas mãos enroscavam meu cabelo e me faziam querer mais. nos separamos por um breve momento e então voltamos à batalha que estávamos travando segundos antes.

_Céus que mulher é essa?_

Ela tinha acima de tudo gosto de PECADO e eu não me importaria de queimar no inferno, para passar a eternidade usufruindo do meu inferno particular. Que foi o que aquela garota tinha se tornado, assim que cruzou meus olhos e pensamentos sórdidos no restaurante. Dominado pela luxuria a girei para colar suas costas no meu peito e ter acesso livre aos seus seios por cima da blusa que ela usava. E então vieram as palavras perfeitas da musica que cabiam a mim dizer a ela naquele momento.

_**Me abrace e me ame  
Só quero te tocar por um minuto**_

Enquanto pressionava meu membro já ereto e dolorido contra sua bunda macia mostrando a ela o quanto eu estava pronto para possuí-la ali mesmo e o que com certeza o faria sem o menor pudor, enquanto suas mãos subiam em direção aos meus cabelos e me puxava para nos colar ainda mais. De repente ela se soltou e se virou vindo em direção ao meu ouvido.

- Vamos sair daqui

* * *

_**E aí continuo ou não? proxímo capitulo... lemons! **_

Faça uma autora feliz... \0/** Review! **

**Veja também:**

Morango do Inferno

Uma Noite no Bingo Erotico

Detalhes Sódidos

* * *

_**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo...**_


	2. Você me deixa te penetrar?

Olá minhas queridas, no final do capitulo vou responder todas as reviews, antes um aviso básico : Trilha para a leitura do capitulo.

**Nine Inch Nails - Closer (procurem no Youtube)**

**

* * *

  
**

*** Edward POV ***

Aquilo foi como se o botãozinho on/off fosse desligado. Eu me desliguei do mundo, esqueci meus amigos. Meu nome, até mesmo minha identidade. para mim só existia a garota, para onde levá-la? Eu não poderia levá-la para o meu apartamento, não depois do que aconteceu lá. Ela logo sacaria, se bem que ela deve saber quem sou "O corno do Ano" eleito pela People Magazine. Fomos em direção a saída e logo avistei meu carro eu estava numa briga interna sobre onde ir chegando perto do carro fui tirado da batalha com o suspiro dela.

- U-A-L

- Gostou?

- Claro, é seu?

- Sim, quer conhecer – perguntei com certa malicia.

Ela deu de ombros e então eu abri a porta para ela e segui para o lado do motorista, por mais que não era aquilo que eu queria para a noite com ela. Eu já não estava agüentando. Só de imaginar o banco de couro macio a suavidade da pele da garota, seu cheiro impregnado juntamente com o meu me fez voltar à realidade da luxuria que estava acontecendo dentro do pub. seria ali mesmo. Mal pude fechar a porta ela já estava subindo em cima de mim parecia tão desesperada quanto eu. Liguei o som do carro num volume agradável para ambos, e assim poderia começar a nossa pequena brincadeira.

Comecei a explorar cada parte daquele corpo. Com nossos lábios selados. Ela levantou a cabeça me dando total acesso ao seu pescoço eu chupava, mordia enquanto ela rebolava no meu colo o atrito me deixava cada vez mais duro. Seria difícil me controlar, ela arrancou minha camisa e jogou em algum lugar do carro, comecei a explorar cada parte daquele corpo com nossos lábios selados. Ela me deu total acesso ao seu pescoço, para explorar sua pele. Coisa que fiz com total prazer, lambia, e dava leves mordidas, somente aranhando meus dentes ao encostar-se a sua pele perfumada de um modo natural e que a deixava ainda mais sexy. Enquanto isso para o total abandono do meu auto-controle, ela rebolava no meu colo. Fazendo que o contato do meu membro com o seu centro úmido me deixasse cada vez mais insandecido para possuir essa mulher.

De todas as formas que eu conhecia e ainda àquelas as quais as leis da Física julgavam impossíveis e inimagináveis. No entanto, o mais estranho é que não queria apenas saciar-me. Queria aquela garota gemendo, gritando, urrando meu nome de prazer. Queria proporcionar o melhor sexo da vida dela. Queria marcar seu corpo com meu nome, feito um animal louco e selvagem. Porque era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. E foi para fazer jus aos meus pensamentos que deixei minhas confabulações de lado, e permiti que apenas meus instintos me guiassem. e foi exatamente o que eles fizeram.

Ela estava serpenteando pelo meu corpo. Descendo em direção a minha calça já sem sua blusa me dando a maravilhosa visão de seus seios. Eu arfava na expectativa do que ela iria fazer queria sentir seus lábios no meu membro, ela chegou ao botão e então abriu descendo o zíper devagar de forma torturante revelando a minha cueca boxer. ela o apertou e então eu gemi, aquilo era tortura ou o puro inferno? Mas eu queria me queimar. Queria morrer naquele inferno extremamente prazeroso. E então levantei meus quadris para ajudá-la a tirar minha calça levando junto a minha boxer, ela ficou ali um tempo admirando e então abocanhou e sugava com gosto. O meu membro latejava e eu teria que dar um basta agora ou a brincadeira iria parar ali. Apenas naquele momento. A puxei pelos cabelos para ficar na minha altura e coloquei minha mão por baixo da sua saia enquanto sugava e mordiscava seus mamilos.

- Você está tão molhada. Acho que você está mais do que preparada para me receber - como resposta apenas obtive **gemidos** e **urros**.

Rasquei sua calcinha. Ela não iria precisar disso enquanto estivesse comigo. Rocei meu membro em sua entrada, e falei em seu ouvido a musica que tocava

_You let me violate you_

_**Você me deixa violentá-la**_

_You let me desecrate you_

_**Você me deixa profaná-la**_

_You let me penetrate you_

_**Você me deixa penetrá-la**_

Ela gemia alto e arranhava meu peito. O calor era enorme, vidros suados e a tensão dominando-a naquele momento.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_**Eu quero fudê-la como um animal**_

E estoquei de uma só vez sem me importar com mais nada. ela urrou e jogou sua cabeça para trás nos proporcionando maior contato. Seus mamilos rígidos encostaram no meu peito e ela rebolava e cavalgava. Ela era tão apertada, tão quente, eu sentia sua excitação molhando meu membro. Eu estava me entregando àquela mulher de todas as formas. Estocando cada vez mais fundo e mais forte ela gemia alto. Eu queria brincar torturá-la, dar a ela o gostinho do inferno. Assim como ela estava me dando. Retirei-me inteiro dela recebendo um gemido de frustração.

- Pede...bem alto o que você quer?

- Eu quero você me fudendo como um animal.

- Tesão! – murmurei mordendo o lóbulo e gemendo em seu ouvido

Ela praticamente gritou, será que carros também são a prova de som? O mundo inteiro vai ouvi-la gritar e será agora. A girei para ela ficar de costas e apoiei suas mãos no volante e estocava cada vez mais forte e mais fundo. Com a mão livre massageava seu clitóris e com a outra apertava seu seio. Ela arqueava o corpo contra o meu fazendo ir mais fundo ainda.

- Eu quero gozar junto com você. Goza junto comigo?

Agarrei seus cabelos fazendo ela me olhar enquanto ela rebolava em cima de mim no instante seguinte só sentia meu membro sendo apertado. Ela estava mordendo meu membro e aquela era um das sensações mais prazerosas que eu poderia imaginar. Seus olhos reviravam e seu corpo todo tremia. Aquilo estava me levando para perto de Deus com certeza, então ela amoleceu em meu colo.

Alguns minutos depois, despertando do transe ela se virou para minha frente passando a mão pelo rosto retirando o suor e o cabelo grudado da testa. Comigo ainda dentro dela sorriu e deu uma rebolada, eu não tive outra reação a não ser grunhir seu nome. E então ela se afastou.

- O que foi?

- Como você sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou com os olhos desconfiados. Se afastando um pouco.

- Eu ouvi no restaurante. Quando sua amiga gritou.

- Ahhhh! Bom eu ainda não sei o seu.

Ela se afastou um pouco mais agora quebrando nosso contato. Pressionando meu membro em suas mãos, massageando até chegar em minhas bolas. Eu urrei.

- E...dward, somente Edward.

E recomeçamos nossas brincadeiras de forma selvagem e extremamente excitante. O meu carro pegava fogo e esse fogo todo tinha nome. Bella. Essa garota seria minha morte, e eu não me importaria em nada em morrer hoje.

* * *

**Loh:** Muito obrigada pelo Review, e espero mais capitulos da sua fic *_*

**Anna Luiza:** Com certeza vou continuar, temos mais 4 capitulos pela frente e um epilogo.

**Grazi:** Muito obrigada mesmo, fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Gabitenorio:** Muito obrigada pela sua review, espero que goste do capitulo novo.

**Lê:** Muito obrigada, enviadei com o elogio.

**Shiley:** Muito obrigada, te espero mais vezes aqui.

**Re Lane Cullen:** Obrigada, espero não decepcionar nos próximos.

**Pris Cullen:** Valeu amore, mto obrigada.

**Bella Brandon Cullen:** Putânya tem que ser esculachada né, Jacobino também, espero que goste desse cap.

**Raquel:** Obrigada por ler, te espero mais vezes ok!

* * *

**Veja também:**

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do inferno_

_

* * *

  
_

**Façam uma autora feliz, deixem suas sobre este capitulo. **

**E não se esqueçam de visitar minhas outras historias.**


	3. IF U Seek Bella?

*** Bella POV ***

"OMG!"

Foi isso que pensei enquanto tive o meu primeiro orgasmo. Após um ano de seca o primeiro de muitos que Edward me proporcionou em seu carro. Foi também o que pensei quando acordei nua no banco traseiro de um carro, eu realmente fiz isso? Transei com um desconhecido? Nem tão desconhecido assim eu sabia seu nome e isso me bastava. Era uma pena ter que deixá-lo ali no banco traseiro do seu carro, dormindo e completamente nu. Sem ao menos dizer tchau, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu era apenas uma adolescente e ele pelo que vi não era nenhum jovenzinho. Ta legal, ele devia ter seus vinte cinco anos. Vinte cinco anos de puro tesão e fogo, o qual eu me queimei sem me importar. Só que agora acabou eu voltei à realidade são 5 da manhã de um sábado. E a princesa ta virando genipapo de fim de feira. Rapidamente peguei minhas roupas pulei para o banco da frente me vesti sem a calcinha. Que ele rasgou, e dei adeus aquela perdição.

_**Flashback on**_

Grrrrr

- Você não irá precisar disso enquanto estiver comigo.

_**Flashback off**_

Não me julguem desse jeito o que ele iria dizer quando descobrisse minha idade? E outra coisa super legal. Onde estão minhas amigas? Ta vendo o que um ano sem sexo faz com você, até se esquece daquelas que sempre estão ali por você. Peguei um taxi e fui em direção ao meu apartamento. Elas vão me matar! Vou morrer feliz limpei a casinha retirei todas as teias de aranha possíveis e imagináveis e limpei com estilo. Convenhamos se o mundo acabasse hoje chegaria ao céu e diria para São Pedro.

"_Isabella Swan, gozada e feliz se apresentando!"_

- Chegamos Senhorita

Paguei o taxi e entrei correndo pelo hall, nem ao menos dei bom dia para o porteiro. Já imaginava a situação deixada por ele no meu corpo. E também explicita na minha cara e no cabelo, que fez o favor de acordar como um picumã maldito. Nem ligo! É cabelo de quem acabou de ser fodida por um animal selvagem. Cheguei ao andar e o silêncio estava ali. Bem Alice e Ana deveriam estar no décimo quinto sono não é mesmo? E o Sr. Cullen, meu vizinho já deve ta entrevado por aí. Nunca vi esse velho. Só sei de algumas fofocas sobre ele ter sido traído, nada muito completo. Fui em direção aos quartos e nada das duas pervas. Onde será que se enfiaram? Provavelmente na cama de alguém do pub. Entrei no meu quarto relutante em ir para o banho, pois o cheiro dele ainda estava totalmente pelo meu corpo.

Olhando-me no espelho a única expressão para definir a imagem que eu via era...

"Filho de uma puta manca, vai ser bom de cama aqui em casa!"

Eu tinha marcas de chupões e arranhões por todo meu corpo. E meu cabelo!? Meu cabelo parecia um ninho de mafagafos, agora entendi o espanto do motorista e a cara do porteiro. Só conseguia gargalhar da minha situação. A noite realmente rendeu, espero que para minhas queridas amigas pervas tenham rendido igual. Ou superado minha incrível noite de sexo. Escutei o barulho das chaves e resolvi dar uma olhada na situação delas também. Era no mínimo cômica, Alice e Ana pareciam ter sido "atacadas" como eu fui definitivamente a noite foi produtiva para todas nós.

Depois do banho e de varias risadas, e comentários sobre a noite, descobrimos a America! Nunca mais veríamos aqueles que fizeram da nossa noite, uma noite mais feliz. E não é dezembro ainda hein, imagina se acontece isso no natal? Será que papai Noel entregaria um homem nu, junto com um carro se eu lhe escrevesse pedindo? Claro que não! O bom velhinho é um senhor de idade. No máximo o que ele me mandaria seria vergonha. Para eu tomar na cara, porque imaginem comigo. Minha carta seria mais ou menos assim.

_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Venho por meio desta lhe pedir um grande presente. Eu fui uma boa filha, eu fiz todos os meus deveres. Trabalhos e afins e apesar do meu afastamento de casa e dos meus pais eu sempre entro em contato com eles... E eu juro que não estou cruzando os dedos enquanto escrevo isso._

_Sabe Papai Noel, o destino nos prega peças e algumas são até boas. Prazerosas em alguns casos, eu juro que se não fosse por isso, não estaria aqui escrevendo essa linda cartinha como fazia quando tinha 6 anos. Ok! Faz tempo né que não escrevo. Qual é Papai Noel? O senhor também não me deu a bicicleta que eu pedi naquele ano, o Senhor lembra? Chorei tanto. Eu realmente queria a bicicleta, não aquela maldita boneca de pano. Eu até gostava dela mais não era o que eu queria né [:x] minha mãe deve ter guardado ela em algum lugar no sótão. Coisas de mãe o senhor sabe não é mesmo?_

_Eu sei que o senhor já esta revirando os olhos lendo minha cartinha por isso vou direto ao ponto. Hoje eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida. Por isso eu quero pedir que o senhor neste natal me traga um Aston Martin Vanquish V12 preto com um homem hiper, ultra, mega, power, máster, blaster gostoso e nu no banco traseiro. E de preferência que se chame Edward com cabelos acobreados, braços fortes, tanquinho, olhos verdes brilhantes como esmeraldas. E que seja ultra mega bom de cama ok? Vai Papai Noel é sua chance de se redimir comigo afinal o senhor não me trouxe a bicicleta não se esqueça disso._

_Atenciosamente._

_Bella Swan_

Definitivamente o bom velhinho vai surtar, e morrer do coração. Melhor não...

Domingo o dia do tédio só conseguia pensar nele. Uma foda bem feita acaba com qualquer mulher não? Por mais que minhas queridas amigas aqui comigo não me deixavam pensar nele. Fizemos um trato de não pensar, foi apenas uma transa. Uma noite só! Uma misera noite, se eu pego quem inventou essa coisa de One Night Only esfolo. FATO. Bem que diziam "amor de pica bate e fica" Oh deus porque eu não escutei minha mãe? Claro que eu não a escutei, ela nunca me disse isso... tsk tsk. E obrigada senhor e todos os santos que ela nunca me disse isso porque já foi altamente constrangedor ter a famosa conversa.

"Há coisas que você precisa saber Bella, sobre a sementinha e a terra"

Mal sabia ela que eu já sabia tudo e até poderia ensinar. Claro sabia na teoria, a pratica eu saberia bem depois com o Jacob "pintominúsculo" Black, porque depois de Edward duvido que algum homem vai conseguir me preencher como ele me preencheu. Ele era E-N-O-R-M-E benditos sejam os pais da criatura! Se pelo menos se eu tivesse um vibrador!

**Nota mental**: Arranjar um vibrador. De preferência tamanho Edward.

* * *

*** Edward POV ***

6 da manhã

"Droga!"

O que eu estou fazendo nu no banco traseiro do meu carro. e pior no estacionamento do pub que...

**Flashback on**

- Essa definitivamente, foi à melhor noite da minha vida.

- A minha também.

**Flashback off**

Porra! Como é que eu fui perder a mulher mais gostosa que eu peguei na vida? Além de "Corno do Ano" eleito pela People Magazine também serei "O Asno do Ano" eleito pela US Weekly. Não acredito nisso e agora como vou achá-la se só tinha um nome, nem mesmo o telefone. Absolutamente nada! Sem contar o fato que fui dominado pelo tesão e muito menos medi o que estava fazendo. Geralmente sou romântico com as mulheres com quem fico. Não meloso sou moderado sempre busquei tratar as mulheres com muito respeito e carinho, sempre da melhor maneira possível mais com Bella. Foi diferente, digamos que foi selvagem. Ela despertou o ser primitivo que estava escondido em minha alma. O que aconteceu naquele pub desde a troca de olhares, o corpo dela junto ao meu só mostrou a incrível ligação que temos não precisávamos falar, somente nos tocar. E o pior eu só a conheci ontem! Estou enlouquecendo!!!!

**Flashback on**

- Isso – eu grunhia – rebola gostosa.

- Edward mais rápido, mais forte.

**Flashback off**

Se bem que ela estava gostando. Se não porque diabos ela ficaria gemendo? E fingindo também não estava eu podia "sentir" que não. Todas as vezes que chegamos ao ápice juntos. Quando ela mordia meu membro, sempre pedindo mais e eu sempre dando. Afinal sou Edward Cullen não costumo negar fogo. NUNCA! Enquanto me vestia notei um pequeno pedaço de renda no chão do meu carro a calcinha...

**Flashback on**

- Você não vai precisar dela. Enquanto estiver comigo.

- Aaaahhh, sim...

**Flashback off**

Levei a calcinha até o nariz e pude sentir o aroma único e o sabor. Ah o sabor de dar água na boca, como tudo naquela garota. Sua pele, seu corpo, seus olhos de chocolate intensos. E os lábios que me deram um prazer intenso.

**Flashback on**

- Edward eu quero sentir teu gosto.

- Isso Bella – gemia alto

Então quando gozei, ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e fez um Buballo. E engoliu minha porra.

**Flashback off**

Como eu já disse... Que mulher é essa?

E eu aqui nesse estacionamento, sem a garota e completamente excitado. Oh Inferno!

Dei a partida no carro rumo ao meu apartamento. Eu sabia que teria que me aliviar e eu não poderia esperar. e eu sabia também, que minhas mãos não seriam como as de Bella. Céus eu estava num mato sem cachorro. Eu precisava me livrar de qualquer tipo de pensamento relacionado à minha incrível noite com essa garota. Eu nunca mais a veria e isso me frustrava. Passei feito um louco pelo porteiro na entrada do prédio ele com certeza notou o meu estado.

Amassado, descabelado, acabado e extremamente duro. Entrei no elevador e ao chegar ao andar, assim que as portas se abriram escutei risos vindos do apartamento do lado. Estranhei não sabia que tinha vizinhos novos. dei de ombros nada mais me importava a não ser aliviar a tensão.

Entrei no apartamento indo direto para o banho. Passei mais tempo do que deveria no banho e vocês devem imaginar o porquê. Me senti como um adolescente com sua primeira Penthouse trancado no quarto durante horas, se imaginando com as mulheres das capas. Engraçado como nossas fantasias sexuais mudam com o tempo. Quando eu era moleque adorava me imaginar com uma mulher mais velha, me enchendo de mimos e me fazendo ir ao limite. Hoje eu já me imagino com uma ninfeta, o que faz lembrar a saia plisada de Bella, ta aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. Quantos anos teria Bella? Olha... Por ela largaria essa fantasia longe e ficaria só com ela. As ninfetas que me perdoem.

- Meu deus!

O que eu vou dizer a próxima vitima do Edward Jr. quando me vir com essas marcas, e arranhões? Definitivamente essa garota conseguiu me deixar uma marca gigante. E não só fisicamente, nunca voltei com uma aparência tão selvagem como a que estou agora. É melhor eu descansar mais antes vou entrar em contato com meus queridos amigos. Poxa a mulher realmente me fez esquecer eles. Também pudera vou ficar pensando nos machos? Claro que não! Nunca!

**De Emmett**

**Para Edward:** Cara! Realizei a fantasia numero de 10 entre 9 homens, fiquei com uma menina bem novinha lindinha. Minha noite foi perfeita! Você sumiu do nada como foi a sua noite?

**De Jasper**

**Para Edward**: Mulheres mais novas são perfeitas. Meu novo vicio.

**De Edward**

**Para Jasper e Emmett**: A minha noite foi à melhor da minha existência. Vejo vocês depois.

Agora será minha caça a Bella porque uma noite só não bastou. Eu quero mais e quero o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**** Penthouse: Revista inglesa voltada ao publico masculino como a Playboy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veja também:**

_Morango do inferno_

_Uma noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

_

* * *

_

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS**


	4. Bônus: Seth Porteiro Bisbilhoteiro

**Em um momento de bobeira, tive a idéia de fazer o POV do porteiro biscateiro e fifi que vive no prédio.**

*** BÔNUS Seth o Porteiro Rádio Patrulha ***

Esse tempo moderno, quem diria que eu viveria para ver essa pouca vergonha no mundo. Primeiro no começo do mês me chega uma louca com duas mais loucas ainda. Até que eram gostosas, calma Seth não pense nisso. Não pense se você não quiser ficar igual ao Sr. Edward.

A louca em questão é a Srta. Isabella ou Bella como ela gosta de ser chamada. Ela acabou de passar por mim com um cabelo selvagem alá Brigitte Bardot com uma cara de satisfação.

Apesar de novinha não imagino o que ela estava fazendo, será mesmo que aquele cabelo era de uma noite de sexo? Ou foram apenas essas raves que acontecem por aí? Foi então que eu percebi os chupões em seu pescoço. Definitivamente o mundo está perdido.

E logo após ela, chegaram as duas amigas super piradas da Srta. Isabella no mesmo estado que ela. Isso irá para o meu caderninho. Para reunião das velhas do condomínio.

Nem bem uma hora se passou chegou o Sr. Edward com a mesma expressão de satisfação mais tinha algo ali, quase como uma angustia e então eu notei o volume de suas calças.

Esses jovens! Imagino o que tenha acontecido com eles, será que passaram a noite juntos ou foi simplesmente coincidência? Bom como as paredes tem ouvidos uma hora eu irei descobrir.

**Sei que foi curtissimo e não foi nem o tanto que eu costumo escrever, mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado, deixem suas opiniões sobre o biscateiro...**

**Veja também: **

**Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico **

**Morango do Inferno **

**Detalhes Sórdidos **


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Música: **Lenny Kravitz – Again

* * *

_*** Edward POV ***_

26 dias, 624 horas, 200 segundos...

Esse é o tempo desde aquela noite. A maravilhosa noite que eu tive com Bella. Que diabo essa mulher fez comigo não consigo ficar com nenhuma outra mulher e acho que estou ficando maluco. Para onde eu olho. Eu vejo aqueles olhos, boca, corpo... Maluco definitivamente muito maluco, preciso de ajuda.

Agora aqui indo para o trabalho parado no transito. Esperando essa porcaria desse farol abrir para ter que encarar os curumins da Oca Nostra em mais um dia no tribunal, eu sinceramente espero que sejam os últimos quatro dias desse inferno. E enfiar Jacob "Curumim mirim" Black no xilindró para sempre. Se eu tivesse a Bella para me relaxar e me tirar um pouco desse mundo. Eu estaria bem melhor, nem mesmo as meninas dessa escola que fica no caminho do trabalho conseguem mais atiçar minha mente. Fico imaginando Bella dentro de um desses uniformes, até que essa menina atravessando aqui na frente se parece muito com ela

_*** Bella POV ***_

Eu poderia jurar que vi o carro do Edward apesar de não ter prestado a mínima atenção ao detalhe do carro, tá! Eu to louca como minhas amigas insistem em dizer. Claro também não foram elas que sentiram na pele, a pegada monstruosa do furacão Edward seja lá qual for seu sobrenome. Você pode até dizer que eu tenho apenas 16 anos e que tenho toda uma vida pela frente. Mais pedir um repeteco é pedir muito? Oh Senhor, ajuda essa pobre serva untada até as tampas, estou quase realmente apelando para o Papai Noel. Sabe eu realmente escrevi a cartinha, mais para o natal ainda falta muito e para o meu pedido eu preciso de urgência. Mais rápido que uma entrega do FedEx.

_*** Edward POV**_ *

17h30min Dias, noites e horas... Tormento, puro tormento!

Eu estava voltando do meu trabalho mais um dia extremamente estressante. Então resolvi passar no mercado, sabe como é casa de homem solteiro. É uma negação na dispensa, enfim. Voltando para casa estacionei e retirei minhas compras fui em direção ao elevador. Não estava prestando atenção em absolutamente nada, entrei no elevador e apertei o andar. Foi então que notei que não estava sozinho o mesmo andar já tinha sido solicitado. Olhei para o lado para ver finalmente meu novo vizinho.

E o que vi me deixou estático. Surpreso, excitado, todos os sentimentos possíveis. Era Bella e com um uniforme? Ela nem ao menos notou minha presença, estava mexendo nos cadernos. Situação perfeita eu o elevador e ela. Apertei o botão de emergência e pigarreei seu olhar veio subindo e quando ela chegou ao meu rosto abriu a boca e deixou todos os livros caírem no chão.

- Oi sumida – eu disse com um sorriso e a calça apertada já.

- O – oi... – ela gaguejou e isso só aumentou meu prazer à presa completamente com medo.

- Então eu fiquei pensando, há 26 dias porque você não me esperou? Eu te levaria para casa, e alias o que você esta fazendo aqui? - Como se eu me importasse há razão o motivo ou a circunstância disso.

_***Bella POV**_ *

Droga isso que é karma, o professor me segurou na aula só porque eu não fiz meu trabalho. Agora estou aqui entrando pela garagem do prédio para ir ao meu apartamento. Isso vem acontecendo desde que Alice me disse que o porteiro anda bisbilhotando demais minha vida. Que nesses últimos 26 dias estão sendo muito chatos, ai como eu queria ver o Edward novamente.

Entrei rápido no elevador eu tinha a impressão que esqueci alguma coisa, senti alguém entrando no elevador também. Não me importei eu estava apenas olhando meus cadernos, para ter certeza que não perdi nada. Avoada como andava nesses dias pós- Edward estava me dando varias "dores de cabeça". Ouvi a pessoa pigarrear e então gelei. Será?

Eu sabia que minha boca estava aberta que eu estava olhando para ele feito idiota. E ainda por cima com todos os meus cadernos no chão, foda-se era ELE. Edward.

Parecia àquelas adolescentes bobas até gaguejei.

- Então eu fiquei pensando, há 26 dias porque você não me esperou? Eu te levaria para casa, e alias o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Para mundo. Molhei a calcinha ele queria que eu tivesse esperado por ele?

- Eu pensei... Eu achei que estava na hora de ir então. Eu fui embora e o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – não tive tempo de responder ele já estava me prensando no fundo do elevador.

_*** Edward POV**_ *

Fui em sua direção a prensando no fundo do elevador, e mostrando o quanto eu já estava excitado. Subi uma de suas pernas. Agradecendo todos os santos, demônios, espíritos e entidades superiores por ela estar de saia e sussurei em seu ouvindo roçando em seu sexo.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto me fez falta.

E ela gemia alto, aquilo era muito bom. Melhor do que eu imaginava, prensava cada vez mais seu corpo contra a parede fria do elevador.

- Sabe, eu sempre tive uma fantasia. Adoraria dormir com uma colegial e você com esse uniforme me deu varias idéias.

- Sério, e que idéias são essas?

- Te dar uma aula muito reforçada claro. O que você acha? Ou vai fugir de novo.

Ela apenas negava com a cabeça e eu já sabia exatamente aonde iríamos. Desativei o botão de emergência enquanto ela recolhia os cadernos. Saímos do elevador eu a conduzi para o lado da minha porta. Ela olhou com uma cara de espanto, e eu me perguntava o porque? Eu iria mostrar a falta que ela me fez. Praticamente a arrastei para o meu apartamento não estava agüentando mais, chega! Abri a porta com Bella prensada entre mim e a porta com muita dificuldade consegui abrir e fechar com o pé atacando-a quase rasgando aquele uniforme.

_***Bella POV**_ *

Me soltei dele depois desse ataque. Não era isso que eu queria então porque eu ainda estava parada no meio da sala dele, olhando com cara de idiota. Sim, eu sei o porquê. Era saudade e eu também não estava acreditando que ele estava ali, e todinho só para a minha pessoa. Então para que eu ia ficar me fazendo de santa? Era só ativar meu modo VADIA e gozar horrores com o homem a minha frente.

- Então, já que você vai me ajudar nas lições qual será a primeira?

- Não quer conhecer o resto do apartamento?

- Só existe uma parte que eu quero conhecer desse apartamento.

Pronto não precisei falar mais nada. Ele veio na minha direção e me beijava com tanta vontade e desejo. Agarrava meus cabelos e andava comigo na direção do quarto. Não que eu precisasse do quarto para fazer o que eu e ele tínhamos em mente, por mim poderia ser em qualquer lugar. Sendo com ele não faria diferença. Chegando ao quarto eu o empurrei. Hoje seria meu jogo, comecei a puxar lentamente minha saia e me virei de costas. E em um movimento simples e de matar, retirei minha calcinha olhei em direção a ele... Digamos que ele estava babando.

**(Música para o post: Beyoncé - Ego)**

_*** Edward POV ***_

E lá estava ela sem calcinha subindo na minha cama e me dando uma visão, mais que privilegiada. Ainda bem que estou muito bem de saúde se não poderia até ter um infarto nesse exato momento. Ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas e céus! O que eu vi foi mais do que suficiente, para entrar em combustão. Eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar dali e então chegando à cabeceira da cama ela se sentou me tirando a visão.

- Então vai me ajudar em que matéria... Educação Sexual? Como você mesmo comprovou há um mês, eu não estou precisando muito de reforço nessa matéria – ela disse mexendo nos cabelos mordendo o lábio e me olhando. Fui indo em sua direção com meu andar de predador.

- Hum... Pois você não passou na minha matéria e terá sua chance agora – Cheguei subi na cama apoiando pelos joelhos. Puxei suas pernas até ela estar completamente embaixo de mim. Seu cheiro me acertou em cheio me dando água na boca. Beijei seus lábios sentido o gosto do pecado e que gosto delicioso. Tinha reencontrado meu inferno particular, Deus! Deslizava minhas mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo, enquanto ela puxava meus cabelos e gemia em minha boca. Aquilo estava me deixando cada vez mais louco e eu queria enlouquecê-la. Como eu estava enlouquecendo naquele momento. Pouco me importando se aquele era o seu único uniforme, cheguei ao centro da barra de sua camisa e rasguei-a. Ela parou e me olhou de um jeito bem safado e fez o mesmo com minha camisa. Eu já estava louco e não estava mais no meu controle, esse é o efeito Bella na minha vida. Nunca mulher nenhuma conseguiu isso, somente ela.

Subi suas pernas para ficar numa posição confortável e fui em direção a elas. Comecei por seus pés numa total atitude de reverência. Comecei a traçar minha língua dando leves chupões até a parte interna da suas coxas onde alcancei o oásis do deserto, no qual me encontrava. Eu pude sentir o cheiro da sua excitação e ver seu mel escorrendo chegando até a onda que fazia sua bunda. Ela se remexia impaciente em minha direção, mas eu queria torturá-la queria me "vingar" por ela ter me deixado nú, sozinho e muito, muito duro naquela manhã e por todo esse mês.

Eu podia sentir o calor dela e então levei minha língua até seu centro e pude sentir o quanto quente ela estava. Com a mão livre massageei violentamente seu clitóris, Bella arfava e rebolava no meu rosto. A penetrei com minha língua arrancando um grito de sua garganta, aquilo era a melhor sensação do mundo. Aquela garota concerteza me deixava louco. Minhas calças já estavam tão apertadas que retirei, sem nem ao menos notar aonde foram parar. Pouco me importava. Somente àquela mulher nua em minha cama, era só isso que eu via.

- Venha aqui. – disse de forma autoritária – eu quero um 69.- venha aqui agora!

Ela se levantou se posicionando no meu rosto e abocanhou meu membro. Deus! Sua boca era tão macia e enlouquecedora, quanto sua pele. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso e misturado ao cheiro de sua excitação se transformava no melhor aroma imaginável.

- Seu gosto é tão bom! – ela apenas gemia em resposta

Eu não queria que ela gozasse, não ainda. A empurrei e me coloquei entre suas pernas, pressionava meu membro na sua entrada, sem a penetrar. Eu queria que ela me pedisse massageava seus seios enquanto beijava sua boca.

- Edward! – ela gemia meu nome

- Pede gostosa, pede.

- Me fode, me fode agora eu não agüento mais... – choramingava fazendo biquinho. Como resistir?

- Eu vou-te fuder. Mais. será do meu jeito... De quatro! – ela atendeu se posicionando na minha cama de frente ao espelho do quarto.

Eu sabia que aquele espelho um dia me serviria de alguma forma. Eu dei um tapa em sua bunda passando meu membro duro no local. Eu brincava e ia em direção a ela e nunca a penetrava eu podia ver a frustração, excitação tudo em seu rosto. Me deliciava com isso, vê-la tão vulnerável a mim me excitava mais ainda. Se isso era ainda possível então, de uma só vez, estoquei em sua boceta.

- Ooohhh!

- Você é tão apertada ninfetinha.

_*** Bella POV**_ *

OMG! OMG! OMG!

Era tudo que eu precisava, esse homem era tudo. Ai e como era grosso, grande. Deus! Simplesmente perfeito!

- Edward, me bate!

E ele atendeu prontamente meus pedidos. Suas estocadas eram tão fundas eu me senti cada vez mais nas nuvens. E a visão que eu tinha dele no espelho, ai meu Deus! Levei mais um tapa... Eu já podia sentir meu orgasmo chegando e o dele também; a nossa sincronia era perfeita aí... Outro tapa. Ele me estapeava ora com sua mão. Ora com seu membro, estimulava meu clitóris e nunca deixava de ir bem fundo em suas estocadas.

A dor e o tesão nos dominava completamente. Eu estava tão dominada que não sei como ele simplesmente me virou. E então eu tinha as pernas sobre seus ombros e a visão dele, a visão que eu tinha hum vejamos... Como a musica da nossa primeira vez dizia. Um Animal! Era isso Edward me fodia como um animal. E eu estava amando cada segundo a espera do maior orgasmo da minha vida.

- Bella, eu... estou - ele não terminou a frase

Abriu mais minhas pernas caindo sobre mim e estocando com fúria. Eu já sentia os espasmos, eram espasmos violentos e então eu gritava o nome dele e o apertava enquanto ele gemia e...

6 da manhã...

TIM TIM TIM TIM !!!!

*** Edward POV** *

OMG! Eu não acredito. Foi só um sonho e agora eu to aqui extremamente duro e sem ela.

_*** Bella POV**_ *

OMG! Eu não acredito. Foi um sonho e agora eu to aqui molhada e sem ele.

* * *

**Veja também:**

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

_Morango do Inferno_

_Uma noite no Bingo Erótico_

_

* * *

  
_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Lu, Pris Cullen, Bella Brandon e Mocho Azul**

**

* * *

  
**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS **


	6. O Reencontro

**Eu sei que fui muito malvada, fazendo aquilo, um sonho dos dois, mais não poderia fazer eles se reencontrarem assim tão rápido não é mesmo?**

**Enfim chegou aquilo que vocês esperavam!!!**

**Divirtam - se e não se esqueçam de deixar a REVIEW no final do capitulo ok! **

**

* * *

**

_*** Edward POV ***_

Após a decepção de descobrir que a escola onde minha amada estuda entrou em recesso e eles não forneciam informações sobre os alunos e então mais uma vez eu teria que esperar. O bom é que eu já tinha uma pista de onde poderia encontrá-la, e iria até no inferno para isso. Eu estou tão louco, que nem mesmo meus amigos me agüentam mais. Vivem me dizendo para esquecer. Mais eu mesmo vejo neles, que eles também não se esqueceram da mesma noite que eu.

Felizmente hoje foi o ultimo dia do caso Oca Nostra e finalmente eu consegui colocar Jacob Black de vez na prisão. Hoje nada irá tirar minha felicidade apesar de que para ser completa faltava ela. A única mulher que até hoje me fez-me sentir completo. Me fez ir ao céu e estar perto de deus, que eu enfrentaria o mundo para ficar com ela. Infelizmente vou ter que esperar mais um mês por isso. Droga ela realmente mexeu comigo eu ando até sonhando com ela. E o último sonho foi maravilhoso como eu gostaria que fosse verdade, droga!

Bom, vou comemorar com meus amigos minha vitória contra o curumim antes que eles me liguem fazendo piadinha...

- E aí, aonde vamos?

- Podemos ir jantar naquele mesmo restaurante e depois ao pub o que você acha? – Jazz e Emmet perguntaram.

Eu já sabia que eles escolheriam o mesmo local de um mês, atrás na esperança de ver novamente as meninas. Também não nego que até eu estava super ansioso.

- Vamos logo então, acho que hoje vai chover. Estava um dia tão bonito sol e tudo mais...do nada sumiu!

Seguimos para o restaurante e infelizmente não vi o que tinha visto há um mês atrás. O restaurante tinha tudo menos àquilo que eu queria. Já tinha jantado com meus amigos e eles resolveram ir ao pub, eu não estava muito afim. Afinal já tinha tido minha dose de decepção como em todas as vezes que achava ter visto Bella. Iria somente para beber algo e me mandaria para meu apartamento pelo menos lá eu poderia sonhar.

Uma hora depois eu já estava indo em direção ao meu apartamento. Uma chuva dos diabos parecia que o mundo iria acabar hoje. Não mesmo, eu preciso achar a Bella primeiro. Depois o mundo pode ir para as cucuias que eu não vou dar a mínima. Quando finalmente estava perto do meu apartamento um infeliz com um porsche amarelo canário maldito, enfiou o carro na minha traseira. Aposto que é mulher! Como pode a pessoa bater o carro e ainda por cima no meu Aston Martin Vanquish V12 ? Enconstei a cabeça no volante. Meu dia estava maravilhoso até agora.

_*** Bella POV ***_

Resolvi parar de pensar no Edward e ficar na esperança de um dia vê-lo novamente. Aquilo estava me fazendo mal, até sonhando eu já estava resolvi ir me distrair com minhas amadas amigas pervas que tanto amo. Alice e Ana claro. Resolvemos ir ao cinema ver um filme qualquer em cartaz. Eu não prestei muita atenção no filme pois estou na seca e um casalzinho ficou se agarrando na fileira da frente. Juro praticamente assisti um vídeo pornô de graça naquele cinema. Até agora me lembro do carro parado na frente da escola, será que era ele? E se fosse porque ele não veio falar comigo... Alice me tirou dos pensamentos que com certeza iram se tornar piores – Valeu Alice.

- E então vamos a uma balada?

- Não estou muito bem meninas, vão vocês.

- Bella com essa chuva que está ameaçando cair você não chegara em casa hoje – apesar de tudo Alice tinha toda razão. – nos leva na balada e leva meu carro amanhã eu pego. E nós voltaremos de taxi ok.

- Ok bitches!

Após deixar as meninas na balada que elas pretendiam ficar fui em direção ao um parque próximo a minha casa, e fiquei ali sentada no banquinho. Observando pensando em como um homem pode mudar minha vida assim, de cabeça para baixo. Numa simples noite? Ok ele era tudo de bom e mais um pouco. Mais eu nunca fui assim com nenhum homem, eu tive fama até de vadia na escola. Pois nunca fui santa mais também nunca dei a rodo, eu só fui do Jacob, eu ainda me pergunto como pude. Mais errar é humano persistir no erro é burrice. E como se já não bastasse eu estar totalmente fudida não no sentido que eu gostaria agora. O mundo cai na minha cabeça, chuva... maldita que me lasca mais ainda...

Sai correndo feito uma desvairada, o que não adiantou muito. Fiquei completamente ensopada e morrendo de frio do mesmo jeito. Ok Deus realmente ta me punindo e eu não sei o motivo. Eu só dei para o cara em um carro no estacionamento de um pub a noite inteira, e daí? Não fiz nada de errado fiz? Sim eu fiz... Eu fui embora... Ok se o senhor ajudar a achá-lo eu posso me redimir, não acha?

_Booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm_!

Recebi foi um trovão alto pra cacete como resposta. Ok já entendi, to indo para casa. No caminho resolvi ligar o som e a música estava traduzindo o meu momento. Empolguei-me mais do que devia, tanto que quando estava perto da garagem do prédio. Que não estava nem ai se algum vizinho iria me ver pulando, igual uma doida cantando em plenos pulmões.

E fiz o favor e deixei meu celular voar pelo carro eu fui tentar pegar... CAGADA DETECTED. Só senti o solavanco e levantei a cabeça rapidamente, e visualizei a merdinha feita. Enfim deixa eu ir resolver logo isso. Antes que aconteça algo pior, meu dia não poderia piorar não é mesmo?

_*** Edward POV ***_

Só escutava as batidas fortes no vidro, qual é? Bate no meu querido carro, arrebenta com ele. Agora quer quebrar o vidro também? Tudo bem que estava uma baita chuva e eu só via o quadril dela, e ela estava ensopada. To nem aí essa garota bateu no meu carro. Não vou descer tão cedo vou me divertir com a situação dela, outra batida forte. Mais uma e eu vou matá-la aqui mesmo. Acho que ela desistiu... Mas espera, ela esta sentando no meu capo com essa bunda aí. Ah isso não mesmo, sai possesso do carro nem ao menos olhei para ela, e fui direto ver o estrago. Não era muito grande, mais também não poderia ficar quieto.

- Escuta aqui sua incompetente. Você acabou com o meu carro. Você não sabe dirigir por acaso? Você comprou sua habilitação, sua imbecil?

Peguei pesado mais o que eu não esperava era a reação. E muito menos quem eu veria sentada no capô do meu carro, outra com certeza teria me socado.

- Eu não tenho seguro. O carro não é meu, não tenho como saber, Edward. Mais se você quiser. Posso muito bem pagar de outra forma.

Ao ouvir isso eu congelei e girei na direção da voz. E eu vi o que eu tanto esperei e Deus! Ela estava ali na minha frente toda molhada. Blusa colada ao corpo por conta da chuva, mamilos rígidos e saia. Eu não poderia querer mais nada. Estava ali olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto e com a calça ficando mais apertada a cada segundo. Deus! Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada. Não poderia perder a chance e fui até ela já que ela se ofereceu para "pagar" embora dela jamais cobraria, jamais. Então já que quer pagar que comece agora a puxei rapidamente de cima do capô.

- Como você quer pagar, pode começar agora, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo, qual foi o prejuízo?- perguntava mordendo os lábios, que saudade deles.

- Foi bem grande. Mais enquanto isso pode explicar algumas coisinhas, por favor.

A girei de forma que ficasse de costas com meu membro pressionado em sua bunda e apertando seus seios.

- Porque foi embora, naquela noite? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Por que.. Não sei... – resposta errada Bella

- Por sua culpa, tenho passado noites de cão – falava enquanto descia minha mão em direção a sua calcinha – você tem noção de que desde aquela noite eu não consigo transar com mais nenhuma mulher. Que sonho com você, que vivo pensando em você. – enquanto pressionava cada vez mais seu clitóris por cima de sua calcinha.

- Perdão eu juro que não faço mais. Eu também não tenho as melhores noites desde aquela. – outro homem? Ela esteve com outros? O ciúme me pegou de forma inesperada naquele momento.

- Você esteve com outros Bella? – rapidamente a coloquei de frente a mim colocando-a sentada em cima do carro, subindo sua saia- Diga Bella você esteve com outros?

- Não, Edward... – pressionei meu membro contra seu sexo – eu estava me re... ferindo a mesma coisa que.. – pressionei mais ainda - você.

- Isso Bella, fico satisfeito que tenho causado um pouco do mesmo efeito que você causou em mim. E fico mais satisfeito ainda em saber, que você não teve mais ninguém alem de mim. Afinal desde aquela noite você se tornou minha. Somente minha, minha Bella. E não será de mais nenhum homem entendeu?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e não disse nada. Isso não era o suficiente eu queria ouvir da boca dela as respostas, agora que a reencontrei não a deixaria escapar novamente. Então deslizei meus dedos para dentro de sua calcinha.

- Não escutei, Bella. Você entendeu? Eu quero ouvir você falando.

- Siimm!

- Me diz o quanto você sentiu minha falta.

**Música: Spice Girls - Naked**

_*** Bella POV ***_

Nunca foi tão bom bater no carro de alguém, se fosse assim todos os dias.

- Não vai me responder. Bella. – ele beijava meu pescoço, mordia, dava chupões como é que ele queria uma resposta, se eu tava perdendo noção do que eu to fazendo. Sentada no carro com ele entre as minhas pernas pressionando seu membro ereto e massageando meu clitóris.

- Sim, eu senti muito sua falta. – ele introduziu um dedo na minha entrada – senti falta de você dentro de mim. – outro dedo, ai meu pai!

- Quem sabe hoje eu não acabe com essa sua saudade. No entanto você foi muito má não sei se merece.

Não preciso dizer que eu fui às alturas com aquilo. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peito enquanto ele me deitava. Encontrei seu zíper e puxei, colocando minhas mãos para trabalhar. Apertei seu membro, e ele pareceu satisfeito com isso, pois aumentou a velocidade dos seus dedos olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não levante! Quero olhar nos seus olhos enquanto eu faço você gozar. - Que mulher que pode dizer que teve um orgasmo no meio da rua. Em meio à chuva com um homem, mais do que perfeito e com mãos ágeis? Eu posso!

- Isso Bella goza para mim – ele falava enquanto se debruçava em mim, sem desviar o olhar. Agarrei seus cabelos e me entreguei a um orgasmo forte. Eu gemia alto não me importando mais com nada aquilo, era simplesmente perfeito. Ele se desgrudou eu quase gritei de tanta falta que senti dele. Eu queria ali em cima daquele carro, mais eu sei que era perigoso. Ainda mais perto de onde eu moro, o que me leva a pensar. O que ele estava fazendo ali. O que importa é que esse homem me fez ter um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida. Com seus dedos, em cima do capô do carro. No meio da rua, depois de um breve acidente de trânsito e estando para acontecer o maior dilúvio. Nóe bota nós dois na sua arca que a gente faz a festa.

- Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. Sua dívida comigo ainda não acabou.

- Tudo bem, eu pago até os juros se você quiser.

Fui em direção ao porsche, não quero nem pensar no surto que a Alice vai ter quando olhar o arranhão porque não foi tanto assim. O que me faz lembrar o chilique do Edward, comecei a gargalhar e ele olhava com duvida.

- Eu não acredito que você me xingou até de imbecil. Não aconteceu nada só um arranhão, tudo bem que custará meu pescoço com a dona nesse caso. Mais o seu chilique foi demais. – dizia entre as gargalhadas.

- Eu gosto do meu carro ok, agora entra no seu e me segue. – falava com uma voz rouca, tão sexy que era impossível resistir. E você acha que eu ia resistir? Claro que não, era hoje o dia de tirar a barriga da miséria **AMÉM**! Liguei o carro seguindo o mesmo caminho que faria para o meu apartamento. O que? Ele entrou na garagem do meu prédio, ele investigou mesmo minha vida? Estacionei próximo aonde ele tinha estacionado seu carro, pior na vaga que deveria pertencer ao tal Sr. Cullen o velho iria ficar possesso. Virado no Jiraya quando não conseguisse estacionar seu carro na sua própria vaga. Ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro abriu a porta do meu carro, me guiou até o elevador. Apertou o mesmo andar que o meu? Teria que ter uma conversa seria com ele após pagar meu débito. Mais agora eu iria aproveitar enquanto ele me amassava no elevador. Será que tem câmeras? Nossa se o porteiro já falava mais que a língua. Agora ele teria motivos, mais que especiais para falar. Chegando ao andar eu fui guiada aos beijos para o apartamento. Ai meu deus ele é o Sr. Cullen, comecei a rir enlouquecidamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada, depois eu te explico agora, vou pagar meu debito.

_***Edward POV ***_

- Eu estou encharcada, acho melhor eu tirar essa roupa.

E assim ela foi se despindo ali no meio da minha sala. Se eu já estava louco de tesão na chuva imaginem como estou agora. Era como se ela já conhecesse meu apartamento ia tirando as peças e jogando indo diretamente para o meu quarto.

- Você não vai tirar sua roupa? Eu to louca para pagar minha divida!

E assim eu fui atrás feito um furacão tirando minha roupa. Ela era tão perfeita sua pele, seus lábios, tudo nela era perfeito. Assim que vi seu reflexo no espelho me veio um flash do sonho da noite anterior. A peguei pela cintura indo em direção ao espelho roçando meu membro em sua bunda macia ela gemia alto e quanto mais ela gemia. Mais pressão eu fazia sobre sua bunda.

- Sabe, a noite passada eu tive um sonho muito bom. E nele estava você e esse espelho era uma ótima visão. Esta vendo. – deslizava meus dedos em encontro seu centro molhado.

- Acho que tivemos o mesmo sonho então. No meu nós usávamos a cama, mais o espelho foi o coadjuvante.

Perdi totalmente o foco de deixá-la a minha mercê naquele momento e a penetrei com força. Fazendo-a agarrar meus cabelos e gritar eu estocava cada vez mais rápido. Ela rebolava e trazia seu quadril de encontro ao meu membro, era como se fossemos dois animais no cio cada vez querendo mais. Nunca nos satisfazíamos. Eu era como um leão faminto e ela um cordeirinho, somente por fora. Por dentro ela era uma verdadeira pantera sempre pronta para atacar sua presa. Me retirando dela a virei para ir em direção a cama ela estava faminta, sedenta por mim. Pulou no meu colo para que eu a penetrasse novamente, violentamente a joguei na cama e me coloquei sobre ela apoiando meu peso com os braços.

- Terá que fazer o que eu mandar, aqui você esta me pagando por todas as noites sem você, e pelo arranhão do meu carro eu mando você faz. Entendeu? – ela ronronava e se esfregava em mim como uma gatinha manhosa. Puxei seus cabelos nos aproximando para ela me olhar nos olhos.

- Você entendeu? – perguntei aumentando o tom de voz.

- Sim, enten... – não dei chance para ela terminar e a puxei para um beijo violento e só parei porque poderia matar minha presa, sem ar. E não era esse meu objetivo, era de prazer.

- De quatro vadia – ela atendeu. – enquanto eu estocar em você. Quero ouvir os gemidos, você pode até ficar sem ar. Mais eu quero ouvir não importa o que você ira fazer para isso acontecer. Se eu não ouvir nada, você será punida.

Estoquei uma vez e ela gemeu. Estoquei mais forte e ela apenas retorceu seu rosto de prazer – Será castigada Bella é isso o que você quer? Ela assentiu. - E eu estocava cada vez mais forte nela sentindo que ela estava perto e eu também. Resolvi mudar a posição – Irei lhe mostrar Bella uma coisa que eu aposto que ninguém jamais lhe mostrou. Me deitei e a puxei para cima de mim.

*** Bella POV ***

Quem disse que chocolate era melhor que sexo? Não sei, mais descobri que o prazer de comer chocolate nem se iguala ao prazer que é fazer sexo com Edward Cullen. E aqui estou eu cavalgando em cima dele, massageando meus seios e rebolando no seu membro grosso e grande. Ai deus porque eu não me mudei para Seattle antes mesmo?

- Vou pagar pagar meu debito com juros Edward. Você nunca vai esquecer.

Me levantei retirando quase todo o membro dele de dentro da minha gruta quando senti que seu membro estava quase todo fora de mim eu apertei seu membro com toda a minha força. E descendo lentamente apertando todo seu membro, olhando o nos olhos e gemendo alto. Edward não deixou barato e me apertou contra seu corpo estocando com violência, chegamos ao ápice juntos e acabei desabando sobre ele tamanha a força do meu orgasmo. Deitada no peito dele ainda ofegante e me recuperando esquecendo completamente que minha missão aquela noite não estaria no fim.

* * *

_**E a missão da Bella não está no fim mesmo... **_

**Mari Cita:** Muito obrigada, e sim foi um sonho porém neste capitulo como vemos nada mais é sonho É **REAL**!

**Lud:** Sim Sonho, mais agora eles estão novamente juntos para botar para quebrar.

**Pris Cullen:** Chegou o que você queria o reencontro!

* * *

Quero saber se está agradando, se tem algo que ofendeu alguém, a opinião de vocês é importante, espero comentários neste capitulo.

* * *

**VISITEM MINHAS OUTRAS FANFICS **

_Morango do Inferno_

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

_

* * *

  
_

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR SUAS REVIEWS**


	7. O Dia Seguinte

**Peço desculpas antecipadamente, pela linguagem e conteúdo desse capitulo. Não é minha intenção ofender ninguém, de forma alguma. Espero que gostem.**

**Não se esqueça de deixar sua review ao final do capitulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

*** Bella POV ***

Fizemos amor varias vezes mais, Edward era insaciável. Não que eu esteja reclamando mais eu também preciso descansar não é mesmo? De manha acordei me sentindo bem apesar de toda noite selvagem que tive. Nada doeu no meu corpo e com uma fome... ele não estava mais na cama, será que ele me trancou no apartamento e saiu? To começando a achar que ele é um serial killer. Dane-se eu vou tomar banho e pegar uma camisa dele aposto que minha roupa está toda molhada ainda.

Após o banho fui direto para o closet dele, acho que ele não iria se importar se eu pegasse uma camisa dele e um short. Peguei a camisa que ficou praticamente um vestido no meu corpo e o short não achei, fiquei sem nada mesmo. Ninguém iria me ver passando no hall mesmo. Fui saindo do quarto e explorando o apartamento dele que não deveria ser tão diferente do meu. Na sala ele não estava, na varanda também não, se tinha quarto de hospedes. Muito menos lá ele estaria a não ser que ele tinha algo contra dormir com uma mulher, o que eu acho bem impossível. Então finalmente cheguei à cozinha e ele estava lá lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia – eu disse olhando com um sorriso bobo. Francamente eu tive tudo isso comigo na cama ontem, obrigada deus.

- Bom dia – ele falou me olhando de cima abaixo com uma sobrancelha erguida tão sexy que quase perdi o foco de novo. – Onde você pensa que vai vestida assim?

- Para casa oras. – respondi com o sorriso mais cínico que eu poderia dar a ele.

- Você ta louca? Você não pode sair daqui desse jeito... – ele surtou hahahaha.

- Eu moro no apartamento do lado. E depois eu devolvo sua camisa – falei saindo em direção a porta. – Ah e quanto as minhas roupas eu...

Não consegui terminar ele já estava no meu encalço me puxando em direção ao seu peito e vermelho de raiva, será?

- Bella... O que foi que você acabou de dizer? – Senhor eu to untando como assim? Ele nervoso é melhor ainda.

- Eu acabei de dizer que eu moro aqui do lado. – já esperando a reação pra untar mais ainda.

- Eu passei mais de um mês. Um mês, você faz idéia do quanto que é isso? 30 dias! Varias horas. Na seca, sem conseguir transar com nenhuma mulher. Pensando em você e agora você me diz que mora no apartamento ao lado? Você só pode estar querendo me enlouquecer não é?

- Não, Edward, era por isso que eu estava rindo ontem. Rindo da situação, eu moro aqui do lado.

- Que bom! Agora vem aqui – disse com os olhos brilhando e eu sabia que hoje sairia sem andar desse apartamento. Isso se conseguisse sair viva.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura me tirando do chão me beijando de um jeito selvagem. Definitivamente somos dois animais selvagens, e levantando um pouco a camisa que eu usava ele desceu a mão pelas minhas costas quando chegou a minha bunda. Ele e viu que não tinha absolutamente nada por baixo da camisa soltou um gruindo

- Bella você me deixa louco!

Ele me prensou contra a bancada e passava suas mãos possessivamente pelo meu corpo. Subiu minhas pernas e eu enlacei na sua cintura, eu podia sentir sua ereção sobre o moletom, entre as minhas pernas. O calor era muito bom. Tudo com ele era bom, ele foi caminhando pela cozinha e me deitou na mesa eu desci minhas pernas e ele rapidamente as colocou de volta no lugar.

- Eu ainda estou no comando, Bella.

- Sim, e me chama de Isabella.

Eu gostaria de ouvir meu nome todo pela boca dele. Será que era mais sexy e excitante quanto todas as atitudes dele?

- Isabella – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Sim era muito mais, se eu já estava completamente excitada agora então.

Ele se endireitou e rapidamente retirou o moletom e me deu o sorriso torto, eu já não agüentava mais. Sentia a dor e a dor era a falta dele dentro de mim. Era um dor gostosa como a dor que sentia quando ele me batia, era prazer que eu sentia. Ele se posicionou pincelando seu membro na minha entrada, ele gostava da agonia em meus olhos era isso que ele queria vingança. E se fosse assim sempre, eu vou amar aprontar sempre com ele. Eu estava extremamente entregue a esse homem.

- Pede Isabella. Pede que você me terá todo enterrado em você.

- Edward, eu quero você todo em mim. Aqui e agora.

Sem esperar qualquer preparo senti sua estocada forte e funda. A mesa rangia tamanha violência de suas investidas, ele gemia meu nome e a cada gemido eu ficava mais molhada. Sim, isso é possível com ele. Eu já estava no meu limite e então sem esperar por ele acabei chegado ao orgasmo sozinha. Apertando-o furiosamente e com um grito louco chamando seu nome. Ele apertava meus seios com força, chupava e mordiscava e então subia para a minha boca eu mal tive tempo de respirar e lá estava outra de suas ações selvagens. Dessa vez ele me virou e agarrando meus cabelos me deixou ereta e apertando um dos meus seios e onludando seu corpo para ficarmos cada vez mais próximos e então ele sussurrou com a voz rouca de tesão.

**Música: Madonna - Justify my Love**

- Agora, você vai me deixar me deliciar com a sua bunda?

Eu ainda estava fora de orbita nunca tive momentos tão bons quanto esse e ate assimilar o que ele estava dizendo, levei realmente algum tempo. E vocês acham que eu negaria isso a ele? Ao homem que me levou aos céus muitas e muitas vezes? Jamais!

- Você vai Isabella? – deus como era perfeito ele dizendo meu nome.

- Sim – consegui dizer entre um gemido, ele me deu um tapa de cada lado.

- Você gosta quando eu te bato? – ele perguntava mordendo meu lóbulo

- Si – sim! – ai senhor, eu não quero morrer agora.

- Você gosta quando eu te penetro?

- Sim! – dessa vez eu gritei

- Então abra o caminho pra mim amor. – ele sussurrava mordendo meu ombro. Minha nuca.

Fiz o que ele pediu. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes e também nunca cogitei fazer. Mas eu me sentia segura com ele e queria fazer. Queria sentir sua porra escorrendo entre as minhas pernas. Me sentir desejada e saber que tudo aquilo, era o efeito que eu causava nele. Abrindo caminho como ele me pediu pude sentir a cabeça do seu membro em contato com meus anus.

- Você já fez isso antes? Se doer eu paro, não quero te machucar minha ninfetinha.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça mais o tesão era tanto que eu pouco me importava com a dor que iria sentir. Ele vagarosamente, talvez com medo de me machucar foi colocando sem membro. Mais nos dois sabíamos onde isso iria terminar quando ele estava todo em mim ele me deu um tempo para me acostumar. Aquilo era novo para mim a dor me dava prazer, ele saiu todo de mim e entrou novamente meu grito ecoou pela cozinha. Então ele parou não era essa a atitude que eu queria, então tomei as rédeas da situação e movi meu quadril de encontro ao dele. E foi o que bastou ele, agarrou meu quadril e com estocadas fortes ele entrava e saia com cuidado, para não me machucar eu estava amando tudo aquilo. Era mais do que eu poderia agüentar será? Seu membro era tão grande, tão grosso, tão gostoso. Perfeito.

- E.. d.. ward, mais rápido! – eu gaguejava, gemia, gritava.

Estava encostada na mesa, ele deslizou sua mão de encontro ao meu clitóris. Arqueei as costas e gritei mais uma vez eu me debrucei segurando nas bordas da mesa. Aquilo era tão bom, ele se debruçava e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente na minha nuca.

- Você é tão apertada Bella... Porra!

Só consegui sentir os espasmos e eu sabia que eu estava tendo meu orgasmo e então pude sentir algo quente em minha bunda e ele também chegou ao limite.

- Isso foi incrível – ele suspirou na minha nuca

- Concordo plenamente.

*** Edward POV** *

Após puni-la deliciosamente tomamos um banho e voltamos ao que já deveria ter sido nosso café da manhã. Eu ainda estava irritado por conta dessa grande confusão a mulher mais foda que caiu na minha cama. Tão longe e ao mesmo tempo tão perto...

Estávamos ali sentados eu lendo meu jornal. Ela comendo e eu a olhando de vez em quando. Cena digna de comercial de margarina só faltava o Edward Junior e a Bellinha e então Bella gritou.

- OMG!!!

- O que foi dessa vez? – ela arrancou o jornal de minha mão.

- Jacob foi condenado! – o que! Ela conhecia o curumim?

- Você o conhece? – perguntei já irritado tanto pelo que aconteceu com Tanya e também por ciúmes. Afinal a partir daquele momento ela era minha e de mais ninguém.

- Ex-namorado, perdi minha virgindade com ele, acredita? Era tão... – ela fez um gesto com as mãos demonstrando o tamanho do instrumento dele. Eu tive que rir.

- Sabe, fui eu quem o colocou na cadeia.

- Sério? – ela pulou para a cadeira ao meu lado, com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

- Sim, você ainda gosta dele? – comigo é assim a queima roupa!

- Ta louco? Foi o pior erro da minha vida, fato! Sem contar também a pior transa da minha vida. Mais isso não tem nada a ver, porque só transei com ele e você. Então não posso ficar fazendo comparações.

- Bom, a partir de agora você não vai transar com mais ninguém. Só comigo, entendeu?

- Sim senhor! – fez um gesto militar. – espera um momento... Você, você foi o cara que fez o barraco aqui na portaria com uma tal de Tanya?

- Sim fui eu – admiti derrotado pelo titulo "Corno do Ano"

- Ah sim...

- Peguei ela e Jacob na minha cama. Bom sou homem tinha que dar um jeito na situação, espero que isso não se repita novamente.

Fiquei ali relembrando as cenas deprimentes e só sai do meu devaneio quando Bella puxou minha mão e disse.

- Não fique triste, aposto que não ira se repetir.

- Claro que não, agora eu tenho você. - fiz uma pausa dramática, vai que eu levo um fora.

- Porque você terminou com o Jacob?

- Porque eu descobri tudo isso aí - disse apontando para o jornal. – e também eu não gostava dele. Eu sei lá o que eu tinha na cabeça. Quando me meti nessa enrascada.

- Que bom que você não gosta dele. Há alguma chance de você gostar de mim como gostou dele? – eu queria começar novamente. Com ela, sem Tanyas ou Jacobs nas nossas vidas.

Ela parou por um momento e ficou me fitando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Com toda a certeza! Bem mais do que eu gostava dele.

- Que bom, porque a partir de hoje você não sai mais do meu lado.

* * *

**SofiaMichaela:** Sim estamos chegando ao fim, mais já estou trabalhando em uma nova short-fic e essa não será tão pequena.

**Anna Luiza:** Muito obrigada, espero ter você como leitora nas próximas fics também.

**Bella Brandon Cullen:** Eu tentarei postar o mais rápido possivel, e como sou muito boazinha, deixei um spoiler...

**Raísa:** Muito obrigada, meu objetivo era fazer comédia também, fico feliz que se divirta lendo. Quanto ao numero de cap. não tenho certeza mais acredito que com os bônus aproximadamente serão 10 já estamos em reta final da fic, mais como eu disse para a Sofia já estou trabalhando em uma nova fic, então continue de olho que assim que der postarei.

**Pris Cullen:** Calma, calma, calma! Sem pânico, não morra! Pois ficará mais HOT ainda, portanto, sente sua bunda no gelo que o negócio vai pegar fogo!

**Bruuninha Cullen:** Minha Bella foi inspirada em amigas pervas que eu tenho hahahaha e meu Edward é um safadão mesmo! Aguarde para as proximas que esses dois e principalmente ela irá aprontar.

* * *

_**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Veja também:**_

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do Inferno_

_Detalhes Sórdidos_


	8. Bella, A Louca!

**Vejam também:**

_Morango do Inferno_

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

**E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR SUAS REVIEWS.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward POV**

Fazia alguns meses desde que reencontrei Bella, nos conhecendo pouco a pouco e a cada coisa que eu conhecia eu gostava cada vez mais daquela capetinha. A minha capetinha, eu poderia ser preso. Eu mais do que ninguém pensei em varias coisas quando descobri que ela só tinha 16 anos. No começo foi um choque mais depois passou, afinal eu a amava e estávamos juntos. Meu maior medo foi na hora de conhecer seus pais em uma viagem que foi muito produtiva. Que digam as florestas de Forks e as praias de La Push.

Eram incríveis as grandes escapas que conseguíamos dar casa do chefe Swan. Ele logo de cara não confiou muito em mim. Primeiro pela óbvia diferença de idade. Segundo acho que ele sabia bem a filha que tinha e terceiro Forks era um ovo, e qualquer coisa que fizéssemos logo todos saberiam. Logo depois fomos para Phoenix encontrar a mãe dela, ai eu tive certeza de onde saiu à loucura e o jeitinho feliz e espivitado dela. Foram dois fins de semana incríveis. Em Forks sexo na floresta. Em Phoenix sexo na praia, essa era nossa vida, quando Bella não estava na escola e eu no trabalho.

Minha vida deu um giro e tanto depois de traído, desiludido, jamais imaginaria que iria encontrar uma mulher que me faria tão feliz. E que estaria tão bem na minha vida, decidi que era hora de dar um passo super importante para minha vida. Por mais jovem que Bella fosse é com ela que eu quero passar meus dias, só espero que ela não me diga não. Desde que acordamos Bella estava estranha, não me beijou. Não deu bom dia, achei que era apenas TPM. Estranhei bastante ela nunca foi assim, sempre pulava em mim de manha hoje, no entanto saiu pela porta mal olhou na minha cara. E eu não me lembro de ter feito nada.

- Senhor Cullen, telefone para o senhor, é a Srta. Isabella.

Ok, agora estou com medo, ela quase não me liga no trabalho...

- Pode passar Cacau.

- Oi amor! – melhor tratar bem, vai que ela ta na TPM mesmo.

- Já passou na farmácia amor?

- Para que Capetinha? – se ela queria diversão hoje e quisesse uma camisinha especial eu atenderia esse pedido. E iria agora mesmo procurar.

- Seu Viagra né? Esqueceu também? Desse jeito vai ter que comprar Ginko Biloba para a memória também.

- Para que diabos eu preciso de Viagra, Isabella – já estava ficando irritado e só a chamava pelo nome inteiro na cama. Ou quando brigávamos coisa muito rara, porém que sempre nos trazia uma reconciliação bem quente.

- Amor, não leve a mal, mas... Er.. na sua idade as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco lentas. Você sabe bem, que não tem mais idade para cometer loucuras.

- Como é Isabella ? – como ela ousa me falar uma coisa dessas.

- Tchau amor preciso voltar pra aula, não se esqueça de passar na farmácia hein.

- Isa... – ela desligou. Na minha cara!

Se eu já estava com medo agora eu fiquei mais, ela nunca reclamou de nada. Eu não sou nenhum expert em sexo, mais posso garantir que não sou nenhum idiota no assunto. Minhas namoradas e ficantes nunca reclamaram. Ela não seria a primeira eu irei provar a Isabella que eu sou um homem. E que não preciso de nada para levantar meu pau e enfiar no meio daquelas pernas. Hoje veremos quem vai precisar de Ginko Biloba pra se lembrar de alguma coisa será ela, não eu! Vou foder até ela perder os sentidos, ta vendo Edward isso que dá se meter com mulheres mais novas. Sua mãe te avisou... Ela não avisou! Pois deveria ter avisado hoje eu não estaria passando por essa vergonha. Irei provar o quanto sou bom ou não me chamo Edward Cullen.

3 horas depois...

**De:** Bella

**Para: **Edward

_Oi amor, estou aqui pensando em comprar um vibrador, o que acha? Assim você não precisa se esforçar._

**De:** Edward

**Para: **Bella

_Acho bom parar de gracinhas ou não respondo por mim!_

**De:** Bella

**Para: **Edward

_Ai amor não fala assim só estou tentando te ajudar, te manter mais descansado, vai que o coração sofre._

**De: **Edward

**Para: **Bella

_Isabella, eu não estou gostando nada, nada, dessas suas atitudes. Irei te castigar de várias formas hoje, formas inimagináveis._

Até pelo celular essa garota me tira do sério, eu até gostaria de pedi-la em casamento mais do jeito que as coisas andam. Vou matar ela na cama, antes mesmo de casar.

_**2 horas depois...**_

Cheguei em casa feito um furacão, não olhei se estacionei em minha vaga, não vi quem estava no elevador junto comigo estava apenas focado em minha vingança. E no que iria fazer com Bella aposto que passei vários faróis vermelhos. Mal posso esperar pelas multas, cada centavo que gastar em multa farei pagar caro em outro lugar. Mais precisamente na minha cama.

Passei direto pela sala afrouxando a gravata tirando o paletó jogando em qualquer canto, geralmente não sou tão desleixado mais hoje o dia pedia esse desleixo. Senti um cheiro estranho na cozinha, um cheiro diferente. Geralmente jantávamos sempre comida japonesa, pizza ou saiamos para jantar fora. Fui guiado pelo cheiro entrando na cozinha e me deparando com Bella e uma bancada cheia de legumes, e uma faca afiada. Confesso que pela faca fiquei com medo do que me aguardava. Talvez ela fosse alguma maníaca e quisesse meu membro para sua coleção.

- Oi amor – pelo tom de voz... Eu ainda estou seguro.

- Oi querida tudo bem? – já ia atacar quando ela me parou com aquela faca enorme.

- Nada disso, vá tomar banho enquanto eu termino sua canja – ela enfatizou a palavra canja.

- Como é? Que canja, Bella você por acaso bateu a cabeça hoje ao acordar? – já tava desconfiando que estivesse no universo alternativo e ninguém me avisou.

- Não! e vai logo tiozão.

- Tiozão? Você acha que ta falando com quem. Eu não estou mais achando graça nisso – fui tentando de todas as maneiras agarrá-la e não conseguia, ela se esquivava.

- Tiozão sim, já disse para você, que na sua idade é melhor não arriscar – balançava a faca e fazendo cara de sabixona. - pelo que eu to vendo não passou na farmácia como eu mandei. – era o que faltava, ela agora acha que manda em mim.

- Vamos logo, preparei seu banho. Ah cuidado para não cair, acidentes domésticos são o maior índice de morte entre os idosos.

- Bella!

- Vai logo... E não se preocupe como eu sabia que você iria esquecer eu mesma passei na farmácia. E comprei o Ginko Biloba e suas pílulas infalíveis Chapolin. – aquilo são caixas de Viagra e Ginko Biloba?

- Bella, eu não... – nem terminar eu pude, ela veio com uma cara de brava e a faca. Melhor não arriscar como promotor; já peguei casos onde mulheres matam seus maridos, namorados e afins em crises de TPM.

- Vai!

Eu fui para o meu banho arrastado e extremamente zangado. Ela só deve estar brincando, nada que eu deva me preocupar. Só ouvi o clic e então percebi. Ela me trancou? Pra que diabos ela me trancou, não foi ela mesmo que disse que acidentes domésticos é o maior índice de morte entre os idosos. Se ela está me considerando idoso, então está querendo me matar.

- Querido, tudo que precisas está aí até sua roupa já esta pronta – é o quê?

Olhei na pia e vi tudo que eu costumo usar com um pequeno detalhe. No lugar da minha calça de moletom preta eu encontrei um pijama horroroso marrom com um bolso, como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, ela disse.

- Eu comprei hoje, quando vi. Sabia que era seu. O bolso é para você guardar sua dentadura, futuramente meu bem.

- Isabella Marie Swan, abra essa porta agora – comecei a esmurrar a porta a brincadeira tem limite. E o meu já tinha se esgotado.

Só pude escutar ela rindo e dizendo banho Edward. Com o tom que só uma mãe usaria, eu vou matar essa garota...

* * *

**O que vocês acham que está acontecendo com a nossa Bellinha? Será que o negócio vai pegar fogo? Será que Edward vai tomar um fora? **

**Aguardem...**

**Meninas mto mto mto obrigada pelas reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Deixem suas reviews e faça uma autora feliz!**_

**III**

**II**

**I**


	9. Tarde no Sex Shop

**E aí pessoas, estão vivas após Lua Nova? Que filme foi esse? E aquele final mais que surtante.... Já vi 4 vezes e pretendo ver de novo, para quem ainda não viu, recomendo ir ver. Particularmente eu acho que faltou algumas coisas, alguns toques, mais nunca dá pra colocar tudo né? então o jeito é se conformar...**

**

* * *

  
**

*** Bella POV ***

**Música: Kylie Minogue & Robie Willians - Kids**

Nunca fui santa, mais sempre fui meio leiga em relação ao sexo. Não que eu não saiba fazer nada, mais sempre as mesmas coisas enjoa. Então decidi que eu iria inovar minha relação com Edward. Nós já estávamos juntos a um bom tempo, e eu praticamente morava mais no apartamento dele que no meu eu. Então resolvi pedir a ajuda das minhas adoráveis amigas. Elas resolveram me ajudar com o que elas chamaram de** Operação arrase o velho!** Decidimos que no dia seguinte íamos ao mais famoso sex-shop de Seattle. O A Todo Vapor lá encontraríamos tudo que eu precisaria para isso, decidi também que começaria provocar Edward. Deixá-lo extremamente raivoso do jeito que eu gosto.

Ele nervoso além de ser engraçado, em certos momentos também é extremamente excitantes em outros. Começando pela manhã, não lhe dei bom dia. Não olhei na cara dele um minuto sequer e para completar a encenação "não estou falando com você, passar bem" ainda sai antes dele batendo a porta. Entrei no elevador e cai na gargalhada imaginando ele pensando que diabo ele fez comigo. Imaginando se estou na TPM ou algo do tipo.

**2 horas depois...**

Resolvi que era hora de provocar meu querido namorado. Primeiro passo, telefone.

- Escritório do Sr. Masen

- Oi Cacau, tudo bem? É a Isabella, Edward está ocupado?

- Não vou passar sua ligação – já disse o quanto amo essa secretária? Ela passa assim do nada. Sempre e às vezes até me atende com uma voz meio enjoada, como se estivesse caçoando de mim. Acho que ela tem um pouco de inveja ou é apaixonada pelo meu namorado.

- Oi amor! – ele está com medo da TPM, melhor provocar de uma vez.

- Já passou na farmácia amor? – segurei o riso.

- Para que Capetinha? – adoro quando ele me chama assim, tão fofo... Foco Bella foco!

- Seu Viagra né? Esqueceu também? Desse jeito vai ter que comprar Ginko Biloba para a memória também. – agora ele vai surtar.

- Para que diabos eu preciso de Viagra, Isabella – não disse!

- Amor, não leve a mal, mas... Er.. Na sua idade as coisas tendem há ficar um pouco lentas, você sabe bem que não tem mais idade para cometer loucuras. – se eu estava dizendo isso ao Edward imaginem o que dizem ao Hugh Hefner.

- Como é Isabella? – Isabella? Ta aí. O ponto de raiva que eu queria.

- Tchau amor preciso voltar pra aula, não se esqueça de passar na farmácia hein.

- Isa... – não dei tempo de ele terminar, quer ver uma pessoa possessa. Diga algo que o deixe extremamente nervoso e desligue.

Peguei Ana e Alice e fugimos da escola antes do horário normal. Precisava me preparar para a "operação arrase o velho!" então seguimos para o sex - shop para as compras. Primeiro passo, roupa. Alice como boa consumista foi direto ao ponto foi pegando todos os tipos de roupa. Com todos os tipos de tecido, látex, vinil, couro, enfim.

Acabei escolhendo uma saia de couro, botas de cano alto que iam até minhas coxas de vinil, um colete de couro com um top que deixavam meus seios bem destacados. Cinta liga, meias arrastão e uma liga de perna, Edward iria babar ou realmente ficar "arrasado" depois passamos diretamente para os brinquedos. Uma variedade de brinquedos, coisas que eu nunca imaginei que viveria para ver. Realmente a indústria do sexo tem uma imaginação que até deus duvida. Na sessão de brinquedinhos Ana era a mais envergonhada, Alice pedia para testar tudo, isso mesmo tudo! Até quando ela achou os vibradores. É aqui mesmo que eu vou parar.

- Alice, olha isso... – peguei um vibrador em forma de milho.

- Quem diabos vai usar um vibrador com formato de milho? – Alice ria e Ana constrangida com a situação. (N/A: Isso é verídico, pensem como eu fiquei rindo quando vi um vibrador com formato de milho huahuahua rolei de rir na loja)

Ana não deveria ficar tão constrangida, afinal ela tinha duas amigas super pervas. E nós íamos quebrar essa redoma de santidade, que se abateu sobre ela naquele momento. Peguei o maior vibrador que tinha na prateleira e mostrei para ela.

- Ana coração quem é maior, o negão ou o Emmett? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ai não sei talvez o negão... – ela pegou vibrador e começou a analisar

- Perrvaaaa! – gritamos juntas sem parar.

- Nossa esse aqui estimula o ponto G, eu vou levar. Era um vibrador rosa meio grande não chegava ao tamanho do que tenho em casa, mais para atiçar ele eu usaria qualquer artimanha. Até se ele me pedisse para me vestir de Hebe Camargo. O que eu duvido que ele pediria, eu me vestiria.

O que me lembra de provocá-lo mais uma vez...

**De:** Bella

**Para:** Edward

_Oi amor, estou aqui pensando em comprar um vibrador, o que acha? Assim você não precisa se esforçar._

Agora sim cheguei ao fundo do ego masculino. Que homem gosta de saber que vai ser trocado por um vibrador, porque não consegue satisfazer sua mulher?

**De:** Edward

**Para:** Bella

_Acho bom parar de gracinhas ou não respondo por mim!_

Não disse... Edward é daqueles homens que tem o ego maior que a barriga, no caso do Edward que barriga?

**De:** Bella

**Para:** Edward

_Ai amor não fala assim só estou tentando te ajudar, te manter mais descansado., Vai que o coração sofre._

Sim, descansado para infartar. Comigo a noite.

**De:** Edward

**Para:** Bella

_Isabella, eu não estou gostando nada. Nada, dessas suas atitudes, irei te castigar de várias formas hoje, formas inimagináveis._

Seus castigos são extremamente bons Edward. Mais hoje eu irei te usar, abusar e arrasar você.

Continuei as compras com Alice e Ana. Afinal eu precisava me abastecer de muitas coisas.

- Ahh que bonitinho!!! Edward adora me chamar de capetinha, vou comprar esse. – coloquei na sacola um kit diabinha que vinham um biquíni ou a falta dele e os chifres.

- Bella isso também muito importante – Alice girava algemas nos dedos, escolhi de dois tipos entre eles um de pelúcia e uma normal.

Cada vez mais, achávamos apetrechos interessantes.

- Bella, chicotes! – Ana realmente tinha perdido a vergonha. Para uma pessoa que estava com Emmett, não sei do que ela ainda estava envergonhada.

- Sim, chicotes. Farei dele meu escravo... – podia imaginar Edward aos meus pés me reverenciando.

- Ai meu pai amado, criador das melhores invenções do mundo...

- O que é? – Perguntou Alice.

- Olhem isso. Um estimulador oral vibratório, para estimulação do sexo oral. Permite 4 posições diferentes, possui micro-vibrador na posição do queixo. – explicava lendo a embalagem do produto.

- Se a língua dele já é potente com isso vai virar a bomba atômica. Tenho que levar!

- Ok Bella, não precisamos saber dos detalhes da sua vida sexual. – reviraram os olhos e faziam gestos ultra obscenos. Alice já não prestava quando juntava com a Ana então...

- Calcinhas comestíveis quem vai querer? – a vendedora que estava nos auxiliando jogava varias e de varias cores e sabores. Optei pela de morango, Edward ama morango.

- Plugs anais?

- Sim! – gritamos em uníssono.

E graças aos plugs anais que revelei a maior segredo da minha vida.

- Não me olhem assim. Que culpa tenho se Edward é bom em tudo. Até no anal...

- Bella sabia que esse dia iria chegar. Você não é mais virgem nem na alma. Você graduou na faculdade das pervas – Alice dizia horrorizada como se anal fosse uma coisa tão banal. Hoje em dia é tão normal e vários homens tem fantasias quanto a isso.

- Não julgue Alice Brandon. Nem mesmo você está a salvo do anal Jasper um dia ainda irá te pedir, e você vai ceder. Seja por curiosidade ou até mesmo pelo prazer. E digo mais é um prazer imenso.

- Me dê isso aqui. – arranquei o plug da mão da vendedora e fui em direção aos afrodisíacos. Não que eu precisasse mais se é pra variar, tem que ser com estilo.

**1 hora depois...**

Após comprar tudo que eu tinha idéia e algumas coisas que comprei por pura curiosidade resolvi ir para casa aprontar tudo. Iria irritá-lo muito, fazer chegar ao limite com toda certeza ele irá ficar bem raivoso. Coloquei a roupa por baixo da minha normal e fui para cozinha fazer meu teatro, depois de ter escondido bem todos os apetrechos para Edward não achar nada pelo caminho. Enquanto eu preparava uma canja, não só para provocá-lo porque canja é coisa de velho cansado. Também não nego ser nutritivo e depois do que eu estava preparando para hoje à noite, sim nos dois seriamos dois velhos a beira do caixão.

Tentei de todas as formas me esquivar de Edward já que minha provocação deu muito resultado. Ele queria pular em mim, acho que o que o conteve foi o fato da enorme faca afiada que eu tinha em mãos no momento de sua chegada em casa. Com meu sorriso mais cínico precisava colocar Edward no banho de qualquer forma para preparar o terreno. Para a mais louca noite de sexo já vista pelo mundo. A faca foi minha aliada ele me obedeceu depois de ficar verde, roxo, amarelo, laranja e finalmente o vermelho. Após ver as caixas de Ginko Biloba e Viagra em minhas mãos. Hilário! Assim que ele entrou no banho o tranquei. Não iria correr o risco dele me pegar arrumando tudo, enquanto isso só iria esperar.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS  
**

**QUERO REVIEWS! SEM REVIEWS, SEM CAPITULO....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veja também:**

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do Inferno_

_Detalhes Sórdidos _

**Deixem suas reviews **

**

* * *

  
**

**PESSOAS QUE ADD MINHA FIC NO ALERT, APAREÇAM PLEASE, DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS.**

**SEM REVIEW, SEM CAPITULO!!!**

** FIQUEM ATENTAS E VISITEM A NOVA ONE-SHOT**

** #DETALHES SÓRDIDOS#  
**


	10. Meu Querido Tiozão

**Mal posso acreditar que chegamos ao fim... sentirei muito mto mto a falta de vocês, comentando e xingando enfim... esse é o ultimo cap. e teremos um pequeno Epilogo. Divirtam-se e deixem suas opiniões.  
**

* * *

**# Edward POV #  
**

Eu não posso acreditar que Bella está fazendo uma coisa dessas. Eu tenho varias opções e teorias, a mais provável é que ela esteja de TPM. Ou isso é falta de sexo, o que não pode ser já que eu sempre dou o meu melhor. Será que ela esta insatisfeita com meu desempenho ou comigo, será que ela quer passar um aviso. Será que eu sou tão burro a ponto de não conseguir enxergar o que ela esta tentando me dizer. Sinceramente eu não quero passar por corno de novo.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei me martirizando dentro daquele banheiro. Após ser o melhor lugar para cantar, também o banheiro agora é o melhor lugar para pensar na vida. Fica a dica. Percebi que Bella também não veio me procurar e se eu realmente caísse e sofresse o acidente doméstico. Eu não sou o tiozão dela? Onde esta os cuidados comigo, um pobre "idoso" como ela mesmo me chamou. Fui tentar a porta e lá estava destrancada, agora ela iria me ouvir, me sentir e...

**Música: Madonna – Erotica**

Por essa eu não esperava, Bella estava em pé encostada na cama vestida para matar. Sua roupa dizia sexo selvagem, eu começo a achar que Bella tinha razão ao se preocupar com minha saúde, porque eu estava prestes a ter um infarto ou um AVC. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos soltos, botas de vinil até os joelhos, uma saia de couro um top com um decote super generoso. Que me deixavam ver seus seios, seus lindos seios. E nas mãos um chicote.

- Ta passando mal tio? Eu posso chamar uma ambulância talvez o enfermeiro antes de te socorrer, possa me ajudar com o que eu pretendo essa noite. Já que aparentemente você esta quase enfartando. – fui praticamente correndo em sua direção quando ela levantou a perna e me empurrou ao chão.

- Ah, ah, Edward, nada disso. Hoje você será meu escravo e irá me obedecer. Me respeitar e só vai fazer o que eu quiser que você faça, está me entendendo. – o que foi que ela disse? Como prestar atenção com uma perna em cima de mim me prendendo ao chão. E não foram só suas coxas que me chamaram atenção. algo entre suas pernas despertou minha curiosidade, aquilo não era uma calcinha.

- Edward, está me ouvindo – ela bateu em meu rosto com o chicote voltando minha atenção para seu rosto.

- Ai! – massageei o local ela batia com força. Mais era tão excitante, porém minha curiosidade era para saber o que era aquilo entre suas pernas.

- Edward, aqui você apanha calado, não quero uma só palavra – ela bateu do outro lado e com um pouco mais de força – me obedeça, Edward, sempre olhe para meu rosto. Só irá olhar para o meu corpo quando eu lhe der permissão.

E eu sou besta de desobedecer. Enquanto isso minha ereção já formava uma tenda.

- Levante- se! – obedeci com um cachorrinho treinado no melhor canil.

- Você pode se sentar ali, - apontou para a cama - mais lembre-se irá me obedecer, como sua dona – sim ela era minha dona. Não importava mais nada eu só queria ela rebolando no meu pau. – eu vou lhe dar um bônus, somente por causa de sua idade avançada ok.

Sentei no meio da cama, notei que ela tinha trocado a roupa de cama, agora ela estava forrada com lençóis de cetim vermelho sangue. Que me faziam ter idéias que faziam minha ereção se tornar mais intensa. A cama tinha até mais travesseiros que o normal, me recostei neles. Esperando o tom de ordem que ela iria me mandar sair da posição de conforto, mais essa ordem nunca veio.

- Tome – me jogou uma espécie de controle remoto, para que inferno era aquilo?

- Como meu servo quero que você o use com sabedoria Edward, está vendo isso. – ela ergueu uma perna me dando total visão de sua buceta inchada e vermelha. Talvez nem ela mesma conseguia controlar sua própria excitação no momento. – isso é um estimulador clitoriano. E isso em suas mãos é o controle então faça bom uso e me obedeça, ative-o.

Liguei o estimulador e fiquei observando o quanto aquilo dava prazer a ela, estava até com ciúmes daquele pequeno motorzinho. Ele não podia ser melhor do que eu, nunca! Bella se contorcia e gemia alto, aumentei lentamente sua potencia. A cada vez que eu aumentava mais ela gritava. E mais apertava seus seios por cima do top, tentei levar minha mão em torno do meu membro mais o ultimo grito de Bella puxou totalmente minha atenção. Ela teve um orgasmo, eu podia sentir o cheiro do incrível néctar que brotava entre suas pernas. Novamente iria me masturbar quando ela se recompôs e disse:

- Edward, não! Só ira gozar quando eu deixar...

Retirou o estimulador ficando sem nada que impedisse minhas mãos de tocar sua buceta quente e molhada. Fui rastejando pela cama em direção ao caminho da minha felicidade, com as mãos esticadas. Quando o chicote estalou de novo em meu braço.

- Irá me tocar quando eu quiser, quando eu mandar você fazer. – tudo por ela até a maldita dor, por ela, pela minha dona. – esse pijama não está me ajudando. Deite-se!

Assim que acatei a ordem ela se virou e abaixou-se para pegar algo que não conseguia identificar. Pois minha mente estava nublada, tamanho o prazer de ver suas lábios inchados de outro ângulo. Rastejou sobre mim esfregando de forma rápida e avassaladora seu sexo molhado na minha ereção. Se já estava úmida com meu gozo juntamente com o dela fez com que aquela região ficasse transparente. Não sei de onde Bella tirou tanta força rasgando a camisa deixando meu peito exposto.

- Levante os braços Edward e nenhuma palavra – ela retirou algemas e me algemou nas grades da cama. – não irá me tocar enquanto eu não deixar. – sussurrou em meu ouvido roçando seus peitos em meu rosto. – sua calça também não me ajuda – fez o mesmo que fez com a camisa.

Desceu da cama e andou em direção ao closet voltando com duas gravatas?

- Sabe o que é isso? – eu estava tão fora de mim que não tinha palavras. - Responda Edward!

- Minhas gravatas italianas!!! – talvez em outro momento, eu teria surtado.

- Isso mesmo, hoje elas vão ter outra utilidade. – puxou minha perna e amarrou ao pé da cama fazendo o mesmo com outra perna. – para ficar perfeito faltam duas coisas. Uma venda e uma mordaça.

Ela realmente queria me matar me amordaçando e me vendando. Agora eu, um homem de respeito. Totalmente a mercê dela, uma garota de apenas 16 anos, e é isso que mais me assusta. Nunca mais subestimo nada nesse mundo. Bella me vendou e me amordaçou como queria então sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

- Hoje irei me aproveitar de você. Você é meu, eu sou sua dona, você me obedece. E talvez se você for bonzinho e obediente eu vou deixar você gozar.

Serpenteando pelo meu corpo Bella lambia e mordia cada parte que ela queria. Ela me torturava esfregando seu sexo sobre o meu brevemente, quebrando o contato logo em seguida. Eu apenas gemia e quando isso não lhe agradava ela me dava seu aviso. Mordeu meus mamilos e circulou com sua língua macia e quente me levando as alturas. Minha mente estava nublada e eu não conseguia pensar em nada, não sabia meu nome não sabia absolutamente nada de minha vida nesse momento. Arranhando a lateral do meu corpo, com suas unhas enquanto descia e se posicionava. Circulou meu membro com suas mãos o abrigando em sua boca, gemendo causando vibração contra a pele.

- Você tem um gosto ótimo, eu imagino como ficaria o gosto junto ao meu.

Eu gemi ao ouvir suas palavras, com uma ultima sugada ela foi se posicionando em cima do meu corpo. E sentou em meu pau preenchendo sua gruta encharcada e quente começando a cavalgar calmamente, aumentando a velocidade.

Cavalgava com força e rápido sobre meu colo rebolando e gemendo alto arranhando meu abdômen. Tão molhada e macia me abrigando, deixando sua marca. Não vê-la, não poder tocá-la aumentava meus sentidos eu imaginava seu rosto contorcido em dor. A dor prazerosa, eu estava no meu limite eu precisava gozar. Eu precisava da permissão dela para isso, não queria parecer um moleque que não sabia se controlar e então como se ela visse meu sofrimento resolveu me libertar.

- Goze Edward, quero que você goze comigo.

Urrando de prazer com gritos abafados pela mordaça e ouvindo apenas os gemidos e urros dela. Gozei como nunca tinha gozado antes, foi como se perdesse os sentidos por alguns segundos, minutos, não sei ao certo. Minha respiração ofegante nossos corpos suados e o mais puro aroma de sexo percorriam o quarto. Bella retirou a venda com força machucando meu rosto.

- Eu ainda não estou satisfeita - falava retirando o top me oferecendo a visão dos seus seios, com uma gota de suor escorrendo entre eles. – se eu já estava pronto para outra. Ela nem precisava perguntar eu já estava tendo outra ereção sem ao menos sair de dentro dela. – vou tirar sua mordaça quero ouvir você gemer, alto, Edward. Mostre ao mundo que você tem dona.

Ela levantou seu quadril lentamente me torturando quebrando nosso contato. – Agora eu irei saber se o meu gosto junto ao seu, é tão bom quanto somente o seu. – eu juro que terei um AVC dessa maneira. Ela ficou de joelhos na cama de costas para mim se afastando de onde estava trazendo seu quadril para perto do meu rosto eu pensei que também poderia provar desse néctar. Mais Bella simplesmente levantou ainda mais a bunda deslizando a boca pelo meu pau duro.

- Está gostando do que vê, minha buceta completamente molhada. Edward.

**Música: Spice Girls: Naked**

A forma como ela dizia meu nome era altamente erótica, sensual. Eu fiquei ali admirando sua buceta brilhando pelos nossos sucos misturados. Quando ela apertou meu membro com sua boca quente urrei. Sem esperar por aquilo, ia até a base de meu pau engasgando e voltando mordendo e lambendo. Eu queria provar do mesmo. Ela abaixava o quadril e quando eu estava quase alcançando sua gruta ela levantava. Ela me torturava lentamente e se fosse para morrer agora eu não chegaria ao céu feliz, sem saber o sabor da junção de nossos gozos. Onde foi que essa garota aprendeu isso. Ela levantou como um felino rápido e ágil mudando de posição me dando a visão de seu rosto e olhando nos meus olhos, segurando meu membro abaixando lentamente e deslizando meu membro pela sua boca nunca deixando de me olhar nos olhos.

- Oh deus! – eu arfei com o que ela fez em seguida.

Bella pegou meu membro e deu leves batidas contra sua língua. E me masturbando foi descendo em direção as minhas bolas, onde passou a língua entre o vão delas me causando arrepios.

- Está gostando Edward, então se prepare para mais.

Se virou de costas novamente me dando a visão parcial de sua bunda e suas costas se sentando novamente em mim, e rebolando como ninguém. Ela gemia e me mandava gemer seu nome, fiquei ali observando meu membro sair e entrar em sua gruta, uma visão extremamente prazerosa. Estocando naquela bucetinha encharcada com o meu gozo e o dela juntos coisa que eu ainda iria provar. Minha vontade era ter o controle da situação. Ora ela apertava meu pau, ora relaxava sua buceta me fazer gemer alto seu nome. Como um mantra extremamente forte invocando todos os deuses e agradecendo aquele momento, ela aumentou o ritmo de sua cavalgada. Novamente e então gozamos juntos no perfeito ritmo e Bella desabou no meu peito ofegante e aparentemente meus braços deixando somente as pernas presas

- Como você é muito obediente pode me tocar agora.

Aproveitando a deixa da minha dominadora deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus seios fazendo círculos em seus mamilos e apertando-os. Lentamente fui em direção ao seu rosto fazendo-a se virar sobre meu corpo. Agarrei seu rosto obrigando ela a olhar em meus olhos. E em seus olhos eu vi um castanho hipnótico, onde a luxuria o amor e toda a paixão de ambos era refletida da forma mais excitante possível. Cortando a distância de nossos rostos, começando a travar uma batalha entre nossas línguas para saber quem conseguia explorar o interior um do outro um beijo urgente e desesperado por mais. Já estava me movendo me preparando para me soltar quando Bella simplesmente cortou o momento.

- Você ainda está sobre minhas ordens, quietinho!

Eu realmente não consigo entender. Em um momento estamos tendo um beijo incrível e romântico, depois do sexo mais incrível da minha vida. E no outro ela me manda ficar quietinho, mulheres, quem entende?

- Eu disse que iria te poupar do esforço, na sua idade é perigoso. – e lá vem ela de novo...

Ela se inclinou para fora da cama e retirou um vibrador da caixa ligando-o e.. ódio, ciúmes, raiva, todos esses sentimentos conseguem expressar o que eu senti ao vê-la usando aquilo. Puxei minha perna me desamarrando voei para cima dela arrancando o vibrador de suas mãos, jogando o longe em algum lugar do quarto. Coloquei seus braços acima de sua cabeça prendendo-os com apenas uma mão. Ela se assustou e ficou me analisando, mal sabia ela que o "estrago" já estava feito.

- Escute aqui Isabella, nenhum vibrador vai me substituir. – me posicionei no meio de suas pernas afastando-as mais ainda. – cansei desse joguinho, agora você ira perceber que ninguém conseguira te dar prazer como eu.

No momento em que larguei seus braços puxei sua saia violentamente e levantei suas pernas estocando de uma só vez ela gritou e suas mãos voaram de encontro com os meus braços cravando suas unhas e gemendo. Gritei com o prazer da dor e do contato com sua carne.

- Edward!

- Fala agora quem é seu dono.

- Vo..cê

- Mais alto Bella, quem é seu dono. Quem é o único que te dá prazer Bella.

- Você Edward ... Só você.

E com uma última estocada chegamos ao ápice juntos. Desabei em cima dela mordendo seu ombro e beijando seu pescoço, rolei para o lado trazendo-a junto. esperando nossas respirações se acalmarem, teria que ser agora, era o momento. Me levantei e fui ate a mesinha do quarto e retirei da gaveta o anel que eu havia comprado a alguns dias atrás. Deitei novamente ao seu lado e coloquei o anel em seu dedo ela me fitou por um momento.

- Isso não deveria ser um pedido?

- Não, do jeito que você é louca não quero correr o risco de levar um fora.

Ela mordeu meu pescoço.

- Isto é um sim?

- Como você mesmo disse isso não é um pedido, entenda como quiser...

Então o estomago dela roncou e eu ri me lembrando da bendita canja.

- Você realmente fez canja para o jantar?

- Fiz!

- Vamos jantar, vem!

Pulei da cama e ela fez o mesmo começando a retirar suas botas. Eu a aguardei apreciando o corpo da minha capetinha.

- Sabe, eu subestimei demais, meu tiozão. – disse fazendo questão de enfatizar bem o tiozão para me irritar.

Puxei rapidamente para mim jogando-a sobre meu ombro dando um tapa estalado em sua bunda. Ela deu um gritinho bem safado.

- Será que eu vou ter que provar quem é o tiozão mais uma vez?

- Siiiiimmmmmmm!!!!!

É, eu realmente terei cabelos brancos mais cedo do que imaginava.

**Fim**

* * *

**OMG! Quero agradecer muito a todas as pessoas que leram, aos 200 visitantes e aos que comentam. Muito obrigada, logo mais virá o Epilogo então espero os comentários.**

* * *

**SEM REVIEW, SEW EPÍLOGO! ESPERO VOCÊS**


	11. Bônus Jacob POV

_Sei que prometi o Epílogo, só que eu esqueci do bônus rsrsrs, então primeiro vai o bônus._

_O que será que aconteceu com o Jacob? _

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS AS REVIEWS, VOU RESPONDER TODAS NO FINAL DO BÔNUS, AGORA DIVIRTAM-SE COM O JACOB POV OU JÁÁÁÁQUI, PARA OS ÍNTIMOS!**

* * *

**# Bônus JACOB POV #  
**

Já fazem 2 anos que estou aqui nesse presídio. Por mais uma das minhas incríveis idiotices como eu pude pensar que poderia ser o chefão da Máfia? Ok eu me inspirei no personagem do Heath Ledger. O Coringa, sabe? Naquele filme, Batman – O Cavaleiro das Trevas, eu queria ser que nem ele *_* assustador, poderoso... Como pode perceber não deu muito certo não é mesmo? Tudo culpa daquele almofadinha engomado chamado Edward Cullen é um **CU**llen mesmo aquele cara.

Há dois anos atrás cometi o erro de comer a Tanya. Sim aquela vadia me deu bola na loja da Sachs então eu peguei. Sou homem não ia ficar fazendo doce. Almoçamos juntos e logo já estávamos na sessão de sexo, na casa do namoradinho dela de 2 anos. O que eu não imaginava e muito menos esperava, era que aquele apartamento era de Edward Cullen. O promotor de justiça que estava no meu encalço. Estava tudo muito bom até ele chegar e estragar todo nosso barato, e fuder com minha vida de gangster.

Ok porque estou reclamando? Depois que ele me colocou aqui, eu descobri o que é prazer na vida. Eu descobri o amor, descobri a paixão, descobri o mundo.

Eu o descobri, **Carlão **o amor da minha vida. O homem que eu sempre esperei o homem que me deu a luz. O significado de viver e o sexo mais prazeroso da minha vida Ui!!!!

- Jacobinaaa vem cá amor – ai ele é tão carinhoso.

- Já vou amore mio!

- Anda logo, quero você... Raw! – adoro quando ele rosna. Me lembra muito o Sam, Paul e meus tempos de La Push. Éramos tão perfeitos. Todos nós, correndo pelas florestas. _Semi-nús_!

Mais voltando ao assunto, vocês devem estar achando estranho né. Eu um líder de uma organização perigosa tão respeitado, ser hoje bonequinha de presídio. Bom quem não tem cão caça com gato, e meu gato ta me querendo e esperando.

Mais voltando rapidinho na Tanya, onde será que ela está agora? Sabe preciso de ajuda e aquela perua tinha bom gosto. Eu me lembro bem das roupas dela, tudo do bom e do melhor...

Essa vida de bonequinha cansa. Sempre tenho que inovar, qualquer preso novo eu posso perder meu macho. E aí quem vai rosnar para mim? **:(**

**20 minutos depois...**

- Vai Jáqui... – ele errando meu nome e mesmo assim eu enlouqueço.

- Raaaannnwww, to indo amor.

- Rebola índio viado! – quando ele deixa seu lado macho, aflorar. Eu adoorooo.

Acredito que devo hoje não odiar o Edward, estou aprendendo tanto nessa prisão. _Uiuiui_!

* * *

**Veja também:**

_Uma Noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do Inferno_

_Detalhes Sórdidos _

_

* * *

_

_Foi pequeno o bônus como o do Seth, eu estava muito concentrada no Epílogo quando me surgiu essa idéia maligna. E por falar em idéias malignas, para quem ainda não leu eu recomendo ler **Detalhes Sórdidos**. Foi uma das idéias malignas que tive um dia desses._

**Bruna Watson:** A Bella é má no ponto certo! Ela ama o Tiozão e quem não quer um tiozão desses, aguarde o Epílogo.

**Tati Cullen / Nina Rickman:** Corra e vá fazer isso com seu namorado, tudo que você leu neste capitulo huahauhauhaua (**GALERA RECOMENDO AS FICS DESSAS MOCINHAS É DE SURTAR DE TANTO RIR**)

**Natfurlan:** Epílogo vem logo, espero que você tenha se divertido com o bônus e que tenha untado muito com o ultimo capitulo, rsrsrs.

**Raísa:** Muito obrigada, espero ver você na próxima fanfic.

**PrisCullen: **Epílogo não terá somente os dois, porém não se preocupe estou estudando a possibilidade de outtakes dessa fic, talvez uma mostrar a vocês uma **LUA DE MEL**, **UM FINAL DE SEMANA ROMANTICO**.

* * *

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E ME FAÇA SORRIR **

**:) :) :)**


	12. Epílogo

**FINALMENTE O TÃO AGUARDADO EPÍLOGO! DIVIRTAM-SE E MUITO OBRIGADA s2**

* * *

**# Edward POV #  
**

Já fazem 2 Anos desde a melhor noite da minha vida, a noite em que eu conheci minha futura esposa, Bella estava entrando na faculdade e eu novamente na melhor fase da minha vida, promovido mais uma vez. Após o caso do ex-namorado dela o Curumim mirim chamado Jacob Black que aparentemente agora se chama Jacobina, quem diria não é mesmo? Até Bella entrou em choque e contou que sempre achou estranha a grande afinidade que Jacob tinha com Sam. Um de seus comparsas, ela me disse que ele até a trocou uma vez por uma festinha privada só para garotos. Ainda bem que hoje ela me encontrou não é mesmo?

Cara como a Bella demora mulheres! Urrgh ela me disse que só iria pegar o resultado do vestibular. e já estaria de volta, aposto que deve estar de papo com as amigas dela. Ah isso eu também não mencionei, meus amigos se deram tão bem quanto eu naquela mesma noite a dois anos atrás. Jasper ficou com a Formiga Atômica e Emmett com Ana as mesmas meninas que estavam com minha ninfetinha no restaurante. Esse mundo é muito pequeno mesmo. Bella mudou minha vida completamente me fez esquecer o premio "Corno do Ano" vocês podem até rir da situação. Mais ninguém se diverte com aquela capetinha do que eu, mal posso esperar para oficializar nossa união. Não porque ela ache necessário, mas porque eu quero. Quero mostrar ao mundo que ela é minha e de mais ninguém. Desde aquele dia ela jamais foi de outro homem e eu jamais de outra mulher. Fomos feitos um para o outro, seja na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar.

**# Bella POV #**

Passei no vestibular!!!

Agora só falta cumprir minha promessa, que promessa? Ah claro, há algumas semanas atrás eu ouvi uma conversa dos amigos do Edward. Falando sobre suas fantasias sexuais e não é que a dele é bem típica! Colegial, sim aquele tarado adora uma colegial deve ser por isso que ele me ama. Convencida não é mesmo? Mais eu posso afinal eu tenho um homem daquele todo dia na minha cama e olha que só tenho 18 anos quer mais?

Bem pedi ajuda para a Alice, aposto que Edward ta morrendo em casa com a minha demora. Mais ele vai me agradecer ah vai! Nossa nunca pensei que poderia ter tanta opção eu queria uma coisa que lembrasse realmente uma colegial. Acabei optando por uma bem simples, sem ser vulgar, uma saia plissada preta, uma blusa branca colada, gravatinha, meias ¾ e para completar botas de cano alto pretas. Me arrumei no meu antigo apartamento que agora era da Alice já que ele fez questão de que me mudasse. Afinal daqui a alguns meses seriamos marido e mulher, ual não é? Para quem deu umas no carro isso foi um upgrade e tanto ahahaha. É melhor eu ir antes que ele fique doido. Edward é muito ciumento já deve estar imaginando coisas. Não nego adoro quando ele fica assim, as noites são mais selvagens que de costume.

Peguei o caderno meu e fui andando até a porta e então abri, a cara de bobo do Edward era impagável. Garanto que vou me divertir muito hoje.

**# Edward POV #  
**

Eu sou um filho de uma puta muito sortudo. Obrigada meu pai! Bella estava vestida de colegial? Não é pegadinha... ai meu deus. Ela ali com aquela cara de inocente e triste?

- O que foi? Passou?

- Não – ela sussurou tão tristinha que me dava vontade de colocá-la no colo e confortá-la. Tanto quanto a vontade de colocá-la no colo e trepar com ela - terei que estudar mais ainda, não sou boa em nada.

-Claro que você é boa vem cá. – disse apontando para o meu lado no sofá.

- Você vai me ajudar? – perguntando fazendo biquinho eu ajudo e muito. – eu tenho as matérias no meu fichário.

- Me mostra.

Claro que não era nada daquilo que eu imaginei. Dentro do fichário não tinha nada somente uma frase...

"Quero comemorar minha entrada na faculdade no melhor estilo Edward Masen, com sexo!"

E eu achando que ela não tinha passado no vestibular. Eu ainda caia naquela carinha de virgem santa que ela tinha. Isso ainda iria me matar. Mais antes, eu vou entrar na brincadeirinha dela.

- Sim amor, vamos estudar.

- Sim... vamos – disse com voz de criança.

Primeiro vamos estudar os membros inferiores. Passei a mão por suas coxas descendo lentamente retirando suas botas e ela me olhou com a cara de safada. Se ela acha que eu vou mesmo aceitar tudo isso, sem acabar com ela antes. Eu ainda me lembro de uma noite que ela me fez de gato e sapato. Ela está muito enganada.

- Sabe as suas pernas são lindas. Para uma mocinha tão novinha – apertei com força seu tornozelo fazendo- a arregalar os olhos. Tamanha a força que apliquei – e podem ser bastante frágeis vejamos.

Levantei do sofá e levantei sua perna e então eu vi o que não esperava. A vadia sem calcinha, só podia estar brincando com fogo. Como eu vou me concentrar com ela sem calcinha ali e aberta para mim? Fui massageando o tornozelo e subindo até suas coxas no momento que ela ofegou. Larguei fazendo sua perna cair, se ela pode brincar comigo sem calcinha. Também posso e vou fazer pior com ela.

- Sabe o que é isso aqui? – perguntei apertando meu membro latejante na mão.

- Sei

- E o que é? - ela não respondia – não vai me responder?

- é a coisa que eu mais gosto em você!

- Hã? Ah eu já sabia disso vem aqui então. Eu vou te ensinar uma coisa que você ainda não aprendeu. E que escola nenhuma ensina.

Posicionei-me em frente a ela e chamei com o dedo. Ela ficou ereta e eu puxei seus cabelos pela nuca.

- Agora desce meu zíper, que nós vamos aprender varias coisas.

- Acho que já sei de certas coisas não?- atrevidinha como só ela. Ela não se contentava só em brincar. Como desafiava minhas ordens. Peguei seus cabelos em uma mão só, formando uma espécie de rabo de cavalo. Fiz com que ela abaixa-se seu corpo. Até que sua boca estivesse na altura do meu membro. Que estava duro e pronto pra ser coberto por aquela boquinha maravilhosa. Empurrei meu membro em sua boca,abrindo passagem e o cobrindo todo com seus lábios.

Devido ao meu "porte" avantajado, Bella tinha certas dificuldades para engolir,e chegava a engasgar. Fato que bizarramente me dava mais prazer! Os barulhos da sucção eram altos. Ela fazia de propósito, ela sabia como me enlouquecer eu sentia minhas bolas batendo em seu queixo. Deslizei meu membro para fora de sua boca e dei leves batidas em seu rosto. Ela colocou as mãos no meu membro e massageava olhando nos meus olhos. Aquilo era incrível a força, o amor, o desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro eu não poderia agüentar mais aquilo. Estava no meu limite desde que ela entrou em casa com aquele uniforme, seria agora.

- Bel ... laa

Gozei em seu rosto o rostinho de menininha que me deixa louco, Bella passou o dedo no rosto e levou a boca e sussurrou.

- Você é maravilhoso.

- Você é muito mais. Eu quero que você se masturbe para mim. - com meu melhor tom de ordem que minha voz rouca deixava.

Ela assentiu e se posicionou no sofá abrindo sua camisa lentamente. Eu rapidamente puxei a poltrona próxima ao sofá e me sentei confortavelmente, para apreciar a visão. Bella passou a mão em seus seios e apertou os mamilos gemendo. Sempre me olhando nos olhos, ela apertava os seios. Depois de dar uma bela atenção aos seus seios ela deslizou sua mão pela barriga. Ela massageava seu clitóris gemendo, desceu um pouco mais seus dedos e então os levou aos lábios provando seu próprio gosto. Se deliciando sussurando coisas inteligíveis.

Desceu seus dedos novamente introduzindo-os em seu sexo e gemendo. Enquanto sua mão livre apertava seus seios.

- Toque-se Edward, quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu. - ela sussurrava sensualmente enquanto introduzia mais um dedo.

Enquanto eu me tocava, ela gemia alto chamando meu nome. E introduzindo seus dedos de forma selvagem. Sua mão livre desceu seguindo o mesmo caminho, massageando seu clitóris enquanto seus dedos faziam devidamente seu trabalho. Ali estava eu presenciando a cena mais sexy da minha vida. Eu acabei gozando antes dela. Vendo Bella quase chegando ao seu ápice, também eu não deixaria chegar. Agora eu queria me divertir e torturar.

Era impossível não ter uma ereção atrás da outra com ela. Era fogo puro eu já previa nosso futuro, 2 velhinhos muito safados. Levantei em um salto vendo Bella revirar os olhos e retirei suas mãos de seu sexo. E a puxei para a poltrona posicionando no meu colo.

- Abra as pernas! – eu sei o quanto ela gosta do meu jeito mandão. Ela abriu, mais não o suficiente, queria ela totalmente aberta e entregue a mim – abra mais Isabella.

E ali estava a visão do paraíso sua pele rosada. Seu clitóris pulsando inchado e extremamente molhado. Queria ela gritando descontrolada para me ter dentro dela. Retirei o ultimas peças de roupa que nos impediam e joguei longe pela sala. Me posicionei roçando levemente na sua entrada, seu calor bateu em cheio contra meu membro. Fui passeando por aquele corpo que era somente meu, dando um apertão violento em seus seios. Ela gemia alto meu nome como um mantra pedindo meu membro dentro dela. Mordi seus seios chupei violentamente seu mamilo esquerdo. Ela me dava puxões nos cabelos e me apertava mais ainda contra seu corpo.

Rocei mais um pouco meu membro na sua entrada ameaçando penetrá-la. Ela se contorcia se empurrando de encontro ao meu corpo.

Dei um beijo violento e fui descendo, mordendo, chupando cada parte dela que minha boca alcançava.

- Está aprendendo o que é prazer? Cada parte do seu corpo pode te fazer ir à loucura.

- Estou adorando Edward, mas eu quero você dentro de mim agora.

- Não agora, quem sabe mais tarde.

- Edward!

Desci meu rosto para seus seios e mordi enquanto ela gritava. Eu podia sentia que seu orgasmo estava próximo novamente. Então eu retirei meus dedos recebendo gemidos de protesto dei um tapa em cada lado das suas coxas. Me levantei enlaçando suas pernas em minha cintura indo em direção ao escritório, abri a porta revelando o lugar onde nunca tínhamos usado a minha mesa de trabalho. Soltei seu corpo na mesa e levantando suas pernas para meu ombros estocando em sua buceta molhada.

- Mais forte, mais rápido Edward.

Estocava rápido sentindo sua buceta apertar meu pau. Bella arqueou as costas gritando e agarrando a mesa com força, fazendo seus dedos ficarem brancos pela força. Os mamilos de seus seios completamente duros, ela revirava os olhos com a intensidade de seu orgasmo. Quando desci meu olhar de seu rosto pude ver seus sucos vindo com intensidade. Banhando meu pau, aposto que esse foi o orgasmo mais intenso que ela teve. Eu queria esperar pela recuperação dela, mais meu lado primitivo não deixava. Olhando para seu rosto vendo ela completamente corada. Aquilo chamava mais ainda esse meu lado. Continuei a dar estocadas violentas indo bem fundo sentido ela se contraindo novamente.

- Goza Bella goza junto comigo..

E gritando alto chegamos ao ápice em poucos minutos, juntos e caímos ali no chão do meu escritório, no nosso apartamento.

Bella era minha e eu me entreguei totalmente a ela. Naquela noite que nos conhecemos. com ela eu tive os melhores dias e noites que uma pessoa no mundo poderia ter. Minha ninfetinha, mulher, capetinha, companheira. Ela era simplesmente meu mundo. E seria sempre assim com ela.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇA A AUTORA FELIZ :)  
**


	13. AGRADECIMENTOS!

Olá minhas queridas!!!!

Quero muito agradecer a todas que acompanharam essa fic e que deram sua opinião. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, todos os visitantes. Muito obrigada mesmo, sempre que recebia um email falando sobre reviews e alerts ficava muito feliz. Vocês são demais!

* * *

**Bruna Watson**

**Tati Cullen / H Nina Hickman**

**Nat Furlan**

**Raísa**

**Priis Cullen**

**ReneesmePaladonaBlackLautner**

**Ginny**

**Daniele Vigario**

**Dany Cullen**

**Gabi Tenório**

**Gifranca**

**Bella Brandon Cullen**

**Lud**

**Shirley**

**Cullen**

**Mari Cita**

**Moorg**

**Sofia Michaela**

**Anna Luiza**

**Mocho Azul**

**Loh**

**Grazi**

**Lê**

**Shirley**

**Re Lane Cullen**

**Raquel**

**Beka Assis**

Muito obrigada a todas tentei fazer o meu melhor nessa fic e espero vocês de novo na nova fanfic.

* * *

**FANFIC NOVA: Despertando o Prazer**.

Primeiro capitulo postado vejam no meu perfil

Muito obrigada!


	14. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
